Beyblade Series 1: Reloaded
by SailorStar9
Summary: Removed, reedited, and reposted. The revamped version of the fic with the same name. R &R. Parings include Ray/Anhara, Kai/Tyson and Max/Kenny.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: I'm rewriting this fic. So, there will minimum plotholes and no betrayals.

Summary: Mizuno Ami is not what the girls know her to be. She was trained by Dr P, aka Sailor Pluto to become one of the best Beybladers and assassin. Later, she was plucked from the Beyblading world to the Sailor Moon dimension to 'protect the Moon Princess.' Now that her 'mission' is complete, Trista decides it is time for her to return back to where she belonged.

Timeline

Sailor Moon: Way past Galaxia

Beyblade: Somewhere during the Asian Tournament

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and Anhara's bit-beast.

Prologue

* * *

A lone figure crouched over a windowed roof, panther-like, and watched the happenings below, with cat-like blue eyes.

The shadow was revealed to be a female by the moonlight. Still crouched low, the assassin waited for the lights to turn off before striking.

Carefully placing a gadget on the glass window, she waited for the laser to cut a circle through the glass before entering.

Leaping in sleathily, like the neko that she was, she pressed herself against the wall and slowly proceeded with her mission.

Advancing carefully, she found the room she was searching for.

With the lights still switched on, the killer waited in the shadows for the lights to turn off. Her patience was rewarded, when minutes later, a 'click' was heard and the room darkened. Then, the assassin sprung in action.

Silence reigned the night, until seconds later, a faint scream of horror was heard from the esteemed CEO of the renowned Reality Corps.

Then, there was silence.

The killer had long disappeared by the time the guards came running in.

Hours later, the assassin returned to her home where she removed her gear to reveal Anhara Yami, aka Mizuno Ami to most people who knew her.

Anhara Yami was the younger twin sister to Mariah, aka prissy pink bitch.

Mariah almost got everything and had everything: looks, attitude, and smarts. The only thingAnhara had that would stand a chance against her sister was her blading talents. When that went unnoticed, she left the village pretty miffed. Then, one day while blading with some amateurs, Dr P came to her and offered to take her in.

With no family, the blue-haired ex-White Tiger agreed and joined her training faculty. It was there where she found others much like her, ostracized by the society because of their 'special abilities.'

Coupled with her more experienced blading skills and her inhuman intelligence, Anhara soon made up to Dr P's top Beyblading team within three years.

Almost one year later, Dr P sent her off to the Sailor Moon world and under the care of Mizuno Nikki. There she would 'fulfil her 'destiny' as Sailor Mercury and protect the White Moon Princess.'

Anhara Yami let out a small smile.

Tomorrow, she will be going back.

Recalling Dr P, aka, Sailor Pluto's last email, Anhara knew tonight would be her last mission.

It was the job of the Assassins' Guild to deal with four kinds of people. One: those who are corrupt. Two: those who are evil. Three: those who abuse their power. And four: those who betray the Guild.

And the CEO belonged to the third category.

Smirking, she added, "Be ready to be surprised, sister dearest, cos your baby sister isn't what you know her to be."

In her hand, a midnight blue beyblade gleamed under the moonlight.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, hopefully, this one will turn out nicely and better than the previous one. Read and review people. 


	2. Sailor Pluto reveals all

SailorStar9: This is the edited version of Chapter 1. No betrayals here. Hope everyone's happy.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every single time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon and Beyblade.

Chapter 1: Sailor Pluto reveals all

* * *

The next day, everyone was gathered at Hino Rei's shrine, at the request of Sailor Pluto.

At the assigned time, the Guardian of the Time Gates arrived.

"Trista, what is this all about?" Kino Makoto asked.

"Two Senshi aren't from this dimension, and you know who you are." Sailor Pluto answered.

Both Ami and Hotaru stepped up.

"Wait a minute, what is this all about?" Usagi asked, confused.

"Mizuno Ami is only a façade." Sailor Pluto explained.

"My real name is actually Anhara Yami." Ami, or rather Anhara added.

Hotaru nodded, adding, "Setsuna-mama plucked me and Anhara-nee from another world to this dimension to protect Serenity-hime. Now that both our missions are complete, it is time we returned back home."

With that, Sailor Pluto raised her Time Staff, revealing the true Anhara Yami.

The rest of the Senshi gasped in surprise at the new Ami.

Her hair grew past her ears, barely reaching her shoulders. Her clothes were replaced by a tight fitting plugsuit. Her eyes were no longer the innocent baby blue, instead they turned into a cat-like shape and her iris were an icy blue.

"And if I refuse to let her return?" Usagi challenged.

"Then, you'll be going against what Destiny has for her." Sailor Pluto answered.

"Crystal Tokyo can wait. It is essential that I bring back the Dragon Knights." Anhara concluded monotonly.

"No, Crystal Tokyo must come!" Usagi protested.

"Even at the cost of out own happiness?" Aino Minako, who had been silent the whole time, spoke up.

Usagi was silenced.

Haruka burst out in protest. "Aino, this is no way to talk to the Princess!"

"And why are we supposed to live in solitude, while our precious Princess is happily married?" Minako argued. Turning to the rest, she added, "After all we've done, it's only fair that we too, deserve to be happy. Or are you afraid?" she glared at Usagi. "Afraid that your precious Crystal Tokyo is merely a mirage; an illusion that will disappear in a blink of an eye? Is that _why_ we were never allowed to love? After we visited the ruined future, it got me thinking: why was that it was _us_ Inner Senshi who were guarding _you_ like practical statues? No matter what kind of happy ending you and Mamoru have, we Senshi _always_ gets the very short end of the stick!"

Sounds of agreement were heard all over.

"Enough!" Sailor Pluto barked, ending all arguments. "It doesn't mater if the Princess agrees. I'm only acting on behalf of Destiny. Both Mercury and Saturn must return at all costs."

With that, a portal opened behind the trio and both Anhara and Sailor Pluto stepped in, along with Hotaru.

* * *

SailorStar9: A water-down version of Chapter 1.


	3. Looks Who’s Back In Town

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 is up! This is Chapter 2. I just hope I manage to erase the majority of my plot holes though.

Words in italics refer to thoughts, flashbacks and mental conversations.

Warning: Includes major Mariah bashing!

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Beyblade won't be mine, even if I'm in my grave.

Chapter 2: Looks Who's Back In Town

Chapter summary: Anhara and the Mystics meet up with the Bladebreakers. Be careful, Mariah, your baby sister is back and she isn't going down without a fight.

* * *

"Hey Cap, watcha thinking?" a cheerful voice asked.

"Minah, shut up and back off!" Anhara warned, revealing her fangs.

The brunette rose both hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, hey, I was just asking." she replied.

Anhara's glare intensified.

"Fine, I'll just go and play with the kiddies." Minah muttered, back off.

Left alone, Anhara begun contemplating on her past.

* * *

_Flashback_

'_There she goes again', Anhara thought, twitching visibly._

_Mariah. She was the bane of her existence. Mariah had beauty, (Anhara had to puke.) she had brains (Yeah right. Anhara thought. I'm way smarter than her.), she had attitude (Right, like the ones that could land her dead), and Mariah was almost better than she in everything was. The keyword was 'almost', because the only one thing made Anhara stand out from Mariah's shadow was Beyblading._

_The girl was particularly good at it. Much better than your 'beautiful, smart' twin._

_"Hey! Aren't you Mariah's sister! You're so lucky to have such a great sister like her!" one of Mariah's stupid friends piped, overly hyper._

_Anhara had plastered a fake smile on her face while mentally shredding her and Mariah into atoms. The smile turned into an evil smirk. Too bad Mariah's friend ran off to who knows where._

_Turning the corner sharply, she crashed into Mariah. She cursed mentally for running into her._

_"Hello dear little sister," she drawled slightly, breaking into a cat like smirk. The younger twin glared._

_"Let's settle our nice 'dispute' outside. Now," Anhara growled picking up her beyblade. _

_Mariah gave a nonchalant shrug along with a look that said "I-can-beat-you-blindfolded-and-with-two-hands-behind-my-back"._

_Anhara growled._

_The two twins picked up their launchers and beyblades. The silence between the two was intense and was broke with a happy chirp._

_Anhara scowled and turned around._

_"KEVIN!" the two girls yelled. Kevin glanced around._

_"What! Wait-a beybattle! WOHOO! This would be cooler if there was bitbeasts though. Hey Gary! Get the others! It's gonna be a beybattle between Mariah and-uh…what's your name?" he asked._

_Anhara glared menacingly._

"_What my name is isn't any of your concern!" she snapped._

_Kevin looked at her in a mixture of surprise and annoyance._

_"Sheesh. Didn't have to bite my head off-Hey Ray and Lee!" Kevin grinned mischievously as the others arrived._

_"There's a beybattle around here right?" Lee asked. Kevin rolled his eyes and gestured to Anhara and Mariah who was looking slightly peeved for being left out during the conversation._

_"It's between Mariah and…uh…what's your name?" Ray asked._

_Anhara had a vein pulsing, but she kept her cool_

_"Can we get to the battle already?" Mariah asked, pretty annoyed already._

_Anhara smirked as she prepared to launch._

_"Let it rip!" Mariah yelled. _

_Anhara's blade clashed violently against Mariah's who was fighting against the blue-haired girl's desperately._

"_Pathetic attempt." Anhara muttered, just as her blade knocked Mariah's blade out, making it soar out and clatter at her feet._

_Mariah looked shocked and surprised. _

_Anhara smirked, "Like I said, pathetic."_

"_But how…" Mariah was stunned._

"_Practice makes perfect, sister dearest." Anhara answered, hissing out the last two words._

"_Unlike you, I've been training for quite a while." She added, strolling off._

"_Why you…" Mariah had snapped out of her stupor and stormed over to Anhara._

_As if anticipating what she was about to do, Anhara turned around and caught Mariah's flying punch in mid-air._

"_Back off or I'll break it." The blue-haired girl hissed._

"_You won't dare." Mariah answered._

_With a deep frown, Anhara masterfully twisted Mariah's arm back. Then, she applied more pressure, effectively snapping Mariah's arm._

"_Yes I do." Anhara answered, with a devious smirk. Dusting invisible dust off her hands, the younger twin walked off._

_Mariah was left crying in pain, with Ray and Kelvin comforted her._

_"I'm sick of this," Anhara muttered, as she walked off. _

_"I'm sick of being left behind and forgotten. I'm gonna leave."_

_Finally decided, Anhara headed the direction out of the village._

"_Good-bye everyone and most off all, good-bye dearest twin." She whispered, hissing out the last two words._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"Dana, Minah, Felix, get your butts down here right now!" Anhara shouted, hours later.

"Coming Cap!" came the unison chorus.

Anhara shook her head in resignation. Why did Dr P assign her to lead the backup team of the Mystics? She was the team captain of the real Mystics for crying out loud!

Seconds later, the three assembled before the blue-haired team captain.

"Yo cap, what's up?" the ever-hyper Felix asked.

Tossing an envelope to the fox-like girl, Anhara answered, "Dr P's orders just arrived. Read it yourself."

At that, Minah and Dana crowded behind Felix's shoulder.

"Whoa, we're battling the White Tigers?" Minah questioned.

"Revenge at hand, cap?" Dana teased.

Anhara smirked and nodded, before adding, "Pack your things ladies. We're going to Hong Kong."

Three hours later, the four girls were on the plane, heading to Hong Kong. Anhara was giving last-minute instructions.

"Remember what Dr P trained us to do, girls. Failure isn't an option." She reminded them sternly.

"Understood Captain." The three chorused a battle gleam in their eyes.

Anhara smirked, although the three tended to be playful most of the time, they would get serious when the situation called for it.

"Ready Shadow?" Anhara whispered. The bit-chip on her midnight beyblade glowed an inky black.

Upon arrival in Hong Kong, Mr. Dickerson was at the airport, welcoming the 'team'.

"The Mystics, I presume?" he inquired.

Anhara nodded, "The backup team actually." She added.

"Ah, Dr P had spoken to me about you ladies. It's a pleasure to finally meet the World Champions." He replied, offering a handshake.

"Former World Champions, Mr. Dickerson." Anhara corrected, returning his gesture. "The Mystics are kinda of 'retired' from Beyblading."

"A pity, really." Mr. Dickerson sighed in remorse.

"From Dr P's email, you have a team don't you Mr. Dickerson?" Dana asked.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Boys, please introduce yourselves." He added, stepping aside to reveal the Beybreakers.

The girls were soon introduced to Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray.

On the bus, Minah was having a glaring contest with Kai. Felix was messing around with Max, much to Kenny's annoyance. Dana was chatting with Ray. Anhara sighed in resignation.

Then, Anhara's senses went on high alert. At the same time, Minah stopped what she was doing as she too felt the same thing.

Her eyes focused on Anhara. The said girl turned back and the pair nodded simultaneously.

_That jerkass is here._ Came the unison thought.

The four boys, minus Kai, looked at each other in puzzlement.

Upon arrival at the village, Anhara alighted from the bus and headed for the temporary dorm, with the three girls behind her.

Once they left, Tyson broke the silence.

"Okay is it just me, or are those girls really weird?"

Everyone, minus Kai, nodded in agreement.

Just then, Kenny interjected.

"Only the one in blue hair is the real team captain of the real Mystics team. The other three are the Mystics backup team."

Kai nodded as he digested the new information.

_Interesting. Very interesting._

Ray frowned as he watched the four girls walk off. Training his glance at the blue-haired girl, he felt he knew her from somewhere.

In their dorm, the four females unpacked their bags that had appeared from nowhere. Unknownst to all, all four were Sailor Senshi. However, only Anhara was a planetary Senshi, the other three were constellation Senshi.

The constellation Senshi was basically the clean-up crew of the planetary Senshi. What they did was simply wipe out the remaining monsters the bad guys left behind.

Minah was Sailor Gemini, Dana was Sailor Sagittarius and Felix was Sailor Aquarius. From their Senshi names, it was easy to guess what bitbeasts they had.

"Take a break girls." Anhara ordered. "We begin training in half an hours' time."

"Yes Cap!" the three girls answered and took off.

Anhara smiled at the three retreating backs. So far, so good, nobody in the village recognized her.

After half an hour, the three girls returned, with bags of shopping.

Anhara quirked a brow.

"The three of you do realize that it will be taxing on your credits." She said calmly.

"Learnt it from Venus-sama." Dana shrugged.

Anhara sighed. _Note to self: kill Mina once I get back._

"Training ladies." Anhara snapped, heading for the door.

"Yes Cap!" came the unified answer.

At the Beydish, Anhara stood on the sidelines as Dana and Felix battled.

"Centurius, Archer's Shot!" Dana cried out.

"Oh no you don't! Aquarius, Flood Gates!" Felix yelled.

Just then, a midnight blue blade entered the Beydish, slamming both blades back to their mistresses' hands.

"Ladies, what did Dr P say about going into offensive this early?" Anhara demanded, with a stony glare in her eyes.

"Erm, don't?" Felix guessed.

"Correct." The team captain answered.

Minah sighed.

"Your team Minah, needs some more training." Anhara hissed at the real team captain of the backup team.

"I agree." The blonde nodded.

"And ladies, we have a snoop." Dana announced, dragging Kelvin out.

"Hello Kelvin." Anhara greeted coldly.

The green-haired White Tiger blinked.

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"Remember this?" Anhara questioned, firing an ice shard at him, missing the shorter White Tiger.

Kelvin's eyes widened in recognition.

"The… the ice wretch!" he exclaimed, taking off.

Anhara smirked.

The other three raised an eyebrow.

"Captain, the White Tigers, they'll know you're here!" Felix exclaimed.

Anhara smirked, "I know. I want them to."

* * *

The next day, the tournament officially begun.

The match that determined which team went into the semi-finals: the White Tigers' against Indonesian team.

In the audience, the Mystics watched the match below.

After Lee's win, Anhara asked, "So what do you think ladies?"

"Piece of cake." Minah answered.

"Are they really this bad?" Felix asked, unbelievingly.

"We'll trash them." Dana replied, snickering.

Anhara smirked, "Thought so."

One hour later, it was the Mystics against the White Tigers.

First round, Felix against Kelvin.

"Galman, Crazy Monkey Attack!" Kelvin cried.

"Aquarius, Flood Gates!" Felix went for an all-slaught attack.

The water dolphin unleashed a torrent of water, washing Kelvin's blade into his hand.

"All washed up." Felix commented, snickering.

"I'm going next," Mariah announced with a cocky smirk, "Who's going against me?" Dana growled and stepped forward but Anhara held a hand in front of her.

"Captain?" she asked.

"I have a score to settle," Anhara growled and stepped forward.

"I will." Anhara answered, snorting in disgust when she noted that Mariah was dressed in pink from head to toe. Hell, even her ripcord was pink!

"Let it rip!" DJ shouted over his microphone.

Anhara immediately began an all-slaught attack, as her blade clashed against Mariah's blade savagely.

Mariah eyes widened and started attacking and tried to dodge the midnight blue blade's heavy barrage. Her eyes widened even more as she tried to recall whose style the vaguely familiar girl was using.

Apparently she still could not remember Anhara.

"A shame, really." Anhara muttered.

That moment of hesitation Mariah was showing, Anhara summoned Shadow.

Mariah followed suit.

"Galux! Cat Scratch!" she screamed, sounding like a banshee.

"Shadow, Shadowmeld." Anhara calmly commanded.

The midnight blue Beyblade stood still and vanished without a trace.

Galux stood still, not knowing where her opponent went.

"Game over." Anhara replied coolly.

"Shadow, Shadow Strike."

Too late, Mariah realized when the blue blade appeared behind Galux.

A sleek black panther emerged from the bit-chip, striking the unsuspecting pink cat with a slash of black energy.

With that one blow, Galux was knocked out of the stadium and clattered at Mariah's feet.

Anhara smirked.

It was practically déjà vu all over again.

Mariah dropped to the ground as she realized the same thing.

The White Tigers ran over to comfort the dejected girl.

It was then when it really hit her smack dab in the face.

"Anhara! B-but you disappeared five years ago?" Mariah stuttered.

The blue-haired girl smirked at everyone's questioning faces.

"That's right Mariah, I'm back, dear _sister_."

"Pity, you've lost to me, again." She added, empathizing on the 'again'.

"_SISTER_!" Almost everyone screamed except Kai who looked slightly surprised and the three Mystics who snickered.

Lee scratched his head.

"But I don't remember you…" Lee commented.

"Oh right, you don't remember me Lee." Anhara started.

"But you do remember the ice witch." She added.

The White Tigers gasped.

"See, I didn't lie!" Kelvin protested.

Ray gasped in recognition, no wonder she looked familiar; Anhara was Mariah's twin sister.

"Minah, you know what to do." Anhara said coldly, as she sat back on the bench.

"Don't worry, I won't lose." The captain of the Mystics backup team answered.

"Good. Show them how ruthless the Mystics can be." Anhara added.

Minah nodded and went up stage.

After a 'Twin Rage' from Minah, Lee's Galeon flew out of the dish.

Anhara applauded, "Three seconds flat. Impressive."

Minah mock-bowed.

Just then, the White Tigers came up to offer their congrats.

"Nice job." Lee complimented, shaking Minah's hand.

"Likewise." Minah returned.

"I have no idea how you won, pathetic freak," Mariah hissed.

Anhara growled and answered, "And I won pink haired freak, live with it. The Mystics never lose."

Mariah glanced at Ray who coming towards the two teams.

She instantly started bawling and ran up to Ray.

"RAAAYYY! She's being mean to me," she bawled and hung onto Ray.

Anhara sighed, "Same old Mariah."

Mariah clung to Ray and he was trying to pry her off.

Anhara shook her head and decided the neko-jin needed rescuing.

She walked right up to Mariah and poked her.

"Boo," Anhara stated and Mariah jumped off screaming, and zoomed off to who-knows-where.

Anhara snickered and Ray gasped for air.

"Thankyou," Ray panted.

"You're welcome," Anhara smirked.

Ray smiled and walked off.

* * *

After the match, the four girls returned to their dorm.

Dana's computer alerted them about an email.

After reading Dr P's email, the four girls nodded at each other. They knew what to do. They were to forfeit tomorrow's match, allowing the Bladebreakers to win by default.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, my brain hurts. 


	4. Anhara's New Mission

SailorStar9: Chapter 2 is up! This is Chapter 3. I just hope I manage to erase the majority of my plot holes though.

Words in italics refer to thoughts, flashbacks and mental conversations.

Warning: Includes major Mariah bashing!

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? Sailor Moon and Beyblade won't be mine, even if I'm in my grave. The only things I own are this very lame plot and Anhara's bit-beast.

Chapter 3: Anhara's New Mission

Chapter summary: Dr P's new mission for Anhara, much to her horror is to protect the Bladebreakers as they travel to the America tournament. Can Anhara live through the ordeal and face her past at the same time? Can Ray melt the ice around Anhara's heart?

* * *

After the Bladebreakers' default win at the Asian tournament, the team returned to Japan for a well-deserved break. 

Mr. Dickerson called them into his office during mid-afternoon.

"Okay boys." He begun, addressing the team.

"Mr. D, what is all about?" Tyson asked.

"Patience, Tyson. My two important guests have yet arrive." Mr. Dickerson soothed the impatient boy.

A knock on the door interrupted any further discussions.

Mr. Dickerson smiled, "They've arrived."

The door opened and a green-haired woman entered with a very familiar-looking girl.

"Ah, Dr P. Glad of you to join us." Mr. Dickerson greeted the older female.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Dickerson." Dr P answered.

Turning to the Bladebreakers, she added, "I do believe all of you have met Anhara here."

Nods were seen all over.

"You see boys. The road to the American tournament will be perilous. Dr P here has graciously loaned one of her best fighters to protect all of you." Mr. Dickerson explained.

"What?" the six teens exclaimed.

The stern woman nodded.

"Mission accepted or declined, Anhara?" she asked.

"Mission declined, Dr P." the girl retorted.

"And why, Anhara?" Dr P asked.

"I'm an assassin, Doc., not some fricking protector!" she argued.

"Mission accepted or declined, Anhara?" Dr P asked again, this time coldly.

Anhara took a gasp of air, and clutched her hands, before answering, "Mission accepted."

"Good." Dr P nodded.

Mr. Dickerson cleared his throat.

"Dr P and I have something else to discuss. The six of you can go outside to get reacquainted." He suggested.

The six teenagers trooped outside.

Breaking the silence, Anhara said, "I just want to get one thing very straight. I'm only here because it's my mission to protect you all. Plain and simple. I don't want any strings attached. Is this clear?"

Without waiting for an answer, she walked off.

Tyson whistled, "Wow, a female version of Kai."

The dual-haired captain glared that the bearer of Dragoon and said nothing. Inwardly, he had to agree. This team captain of the Mystics is really very much like him.

Ray looked at the retreating back of the ex-White Tiger and decided to follow her.

Once in a back alley, Anhara snapped, "You can stop hiding now, Scarface."

A hulky man, in his mid-30s emerged from the alley's corner.

"Sharp as always." He sneered nastily.

"Cut the crap." Anhara retorted.

"Nice to see that I'll be able to put you out of our misery without too much trouble." Scarface sneered.

Then, he added, "You do not fit into the plans that the Guild has, Mercury. We already took care of Black, because we knew that he would be opposed to the changes that we will make. The Guild is changing, Mercury. We can't afford to live by aging standards anymore, so we're quietly changing our ways," His voice suddenly grew harsh. "And getting rid of anyone who feels differently."

"You would abandon the codes that we have followed since the Solar System belonged to humanity? You would forsake the very oaths you took when you took up your name?" Anhara questioned harshly.

Scarface laughed again. "Old fashioned nonsense. There never was a kingdom on the moon, so how could our order be that old? Times change, Mercury. You will conform to the new Code, or you will suffer the same fate as Black did."

"You mean to frighten me into thinking that you've killed him, when I know that he was a hundred times better than you!"Scarface grimaced. "Do you really think someone can survive being bombed? It took six of us just to get that old fashioned geezer into the right spot. But now that's he's gone, we are weeding out those who shared his pitiful ways of thinking. So what shall it be, Mercury? Obey, any we'll let you have Black's old stomping grounds, that should please you, yes?

At that, Anhara's face darkened.

"Then, I hope you remember the punishment of betraying the Guild." She snapped.

Meanwhile, Ray was searching for the missing Anhara, when he heard the sound of fighting.

Curiosity caused him to find where the sound was coming from. When he turned into the alleyway, what he saw shocked him.

Anhara was fighting an older man, and it seemed that she had the upper hand. With a quick sidekick, she sent the man flying onto a wall. Stepping forward, she placed a finger under the man's nose to find if he was alive.

A gasp was heard behind her.

Anhara turned sharply and was stunned to see Ray behind her.

Turning back to Scarface, she knelt down to her boot. Ray could see that her fingers were slipped into two metal rings.

In an instant, Anhara's hand had jerked back, and he saw that the rings were connected to a triangular piece of metal, and the blue haired girl's legs bunched and she sprung at Scarface.

A split second later, Anhara's right hand was in a fist, with the thumb pointing up, and the blade, as Ray now realized the metal was, buried in Scarface's shoulder

Then with a jerk, she snapped her blade upwards, slicing through the rest of his shoulder and skin with ease, severing blood, muscle, and tendon. Scarface's arms were useless, and he staggered back against the wall and slid down.

Standing up straight, she hissed, "You say that you killed my teacher, Black. I doubt that you could even conceive of his power, the power of the greatest Assassin who ever lived. You, and those who are with you, if they do not return to the old ways, then I will hunt them down myself, and kill every last one of them."

"Is… is he dead?" Ray asked.

"No, not yet." Anhara answered sharply.

Anhara look over my shoulder at Scarface, who is struggling to rise. "No, not yet."

She paced back to him, and swept her right hand past his throat, the blade on her fingers passing through without resistance. A thin line of red appeared, then gushed out.

Turning back to Ray, she answered curtly, "Now he is."

"Why?" Ray asked softly.

Anhara glared at him, "My business, not yours." She answered curtly, taking out a cloth to clean her blade.

"Can we, erm, talk?" Ray requested.

"You and I have nothing to talk about, Kon." Anhara retorted sharply and walked off.

Catching up with her, Ray hurriedly replied, "Look, I know we've got off the wrong foot, but can we at least converse?"

"On what grounds?" Anhara questioned.

"The fact that the both of us belong to the White Tigers' Tribe." Ray answered.

"Sorry. From the moment I stepped out of the village five years ago, I've cut off all ties with the tribe." Anhara growled.

"What?" Ray exclaimed. He had no idea she would go this far.

Anhara let out a strained smile, "You have no idea how it felt like, to be under the shadow of that prissy pink pig."

Ray quirked a brow, "Prissy pink pig?" he questioned.

Anhara gave him a 'you-know-who-I'm-talking-about' look.

Ray sighed, when he realized whom she was referring to.

Then, Anhara stopped in her tracks.

"You've safety delivered me to my hotel." She remarked flatly. "Thank you for your service."

With that, she stepped into the motel.

Ray cracked an amused smile, an Assassin she may be, but she does have a sense of humor.

An amused laugh sounded in his head. Ray sighed, knowing whom it was.

_Drigger, now what?_ He questioned his bit-beast.

_Your attempt at being calm, Master Ray. You're turning into a tomato._ The tiger answered.

Ray growled at the bit-beast.

_Drigger…_ he warned.

_I'm sorry, Master Ray._ The tiger apologized and ended the conversation.

Ray sighed.

He realized what the tiger said was right, he was slowly, but surely falling in love with the mysterious Mystic.

Back in her room, Anhara flopped on her bed, exhausted.

Then, a chuckling was heard in her head.

_Shadow, now what?_ Anhara questioned.

_You like him, Mistress._ The black panther pointed out.

Anhara glared at the shadow feline.

_Do not._ She protested.

_Do to._ The over-sized cat argued.

_Shadow, don't you know that it's rude to talk back to your mistress?_ Anhara inquired.

_The bit-beast laws never mentioned anything about back talking._ The panther shrugged.

Then, the conversation was cut off.

"Busybody." Anhara muttered.

_I'll pretend I didn't hear that._ Shadow remarked.

_Go to sleep, you big feline. We have a busy day ahead._ Anhara reminded her.

_Can you tuck me to bed, mummy?_ Shadow mock-whined.

_Shadow…_ Anhara let out a warning.

The black panther struck out her tongue playfully.

Anhara's glare intensified.

The panther immediately shut her mouth.

Switching off the lights, Anhara turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning, the Bladebreakers were at the airport, waiting for the plane that would take them to America. 

And as usual, Tyson had everyone waiting for him.

Leaning against a pillar, Anhara silently scrutinized the team. So far, they seemed quite ordinary enough. Well for Tyson, Max and Kenny anyway. Kai, on the other hand, was not what one would call 'normal'. For some odd reason, he distanced himself from the team.

Anhara had an inking that the words 'team' and 'teamwork' were nonexistent in his vocabulary.

Just then, a hand waved in front of her, snapping Anhara out of her thoughts.

She turned and glared at the culprit.

"Welcome back to the living, spacecase." Ray commented, teasingly.

"Can't a girl get some peace and quiet around here?" Anhara retorted sharply.

Ray rose both hands in mock-surrender.

"Hey, I only came to tell you that it's time to board the plane. Don't take it out on the messenger boy."

Anhara's glare softened.

"Then I apologize." She muttered, walking towards the boarding gates.

Ray looked at her retreating back.

"She has feelings. Who knew?" he commented, intrigued.

_Curiousier and curiousier._ Drigger commented through their mind link.

_For once, I agree._ Ray answered back.

_Any intentions of getting close to her, Master Ray?_ Drigger asked.

_I have no wish of getting my head bitten off._ Ray answered, frowning.

_I understand, Master Ray._ Drigger replied and cut off the conversation.

Coincidentally, Ray's seat on the plane was right beside Anhara.

Taking his seat beside the silent Assassin, he sneaked occasional glances at the quiet girl.

_Anhara was definitely a remarkable female_, he realized. _How in the world could he fail to notice her?_

_Because like everyone else in the village, you only knew Mariah. You never bothered to find out about the younger sister's name._ Drigger's voice entered his head.

_How did you know that?_ Ray demanded.

Drigger gave a mental shrug and answered, _Shadow._

Ray raised a mental eyebrow, _You mean the panther?_

_Shadow panther actually._ Drigger corrected. _Like her mistress, Shadow is a warrior of the shadows. You have seen how they battle, Master Ray. The two work best in the darkness._ Drigger explained.

_You seem to know a lot, Drigger._ Ray noted.

The large tiger had the decency to blush.

_It's a bit-beast thing._ He waved it aside.

Ray raised a skeptical brow at his bit-beast, but he let it slide.

Upon arrival at the airport, the boys found out that a bus was to bring them to the All Starz training faculty.

On the bus, Anhara took a back seat, a clear indication that she wanted to be left alone.

"Not one for words?" Kai asked.

"You're the same, Hiwatari. You can't talk." Anhara snapped.

"Hn." Came Kai's answer, as he took a seat in the back row.

Ray turned back occasionally to look out for the newest member of the team.

After a while, Anhara opened the mind link to Shadow.

_Shadow._ She growled.

_Yes, mistress?_ The black panther asked.

_Do me a favor and tell Drigger to tell his master to quit looking at me._ Anhara answered.

The panther nodded and cut off the link.

Moments later, Ray hid a blush and sat back down.

_Told off by a bit-beast. How much worse can it get?_ He thought.

_As bad as almost getting shredded by the black feline?_ Drigger inquired.

Ray sighed.

_Drigger, what did you do?_

_Pestered Shadow. Sheesh, that black kitty doesn't have a sense of humor._ Drigger complained.

Back with Anhara, Shadow was muttering profanities under her breath.

_Stupid white tiger. Doesn't know when to quit._

Anhara raised a mental eyebrow. _I assume this is Drigger we're talking about._ She affirmed.

Shadow growled in agreement.

_Thought so._ Anhara muttered.

_What did he do?_ Anhara inquired.

_Bugged me to no end._ Shadow replied.

_Like master, like bit-beast?_ Anhara suggested.

_Most probably._ Shadow answered.

Just then, the bus came to a stop and the team alighted. They were greeted by one of Dr. Julie's assistants, who immediately took them on a tour around the faculty.

While walking around, they bumped into two persons, one of them whom Max ran over to, shouting, "Mum!"

That revelation took the team by surprise.

Dr. Julie was rather stunned, but pleased to see her son.

Then, the tour guide revealed yet another shocking fact; Dr. Julie was actually the lead trainer of the American team.

Max was shocked to learn that his mother was on the opposing team.

Emily then boasted that the All Starz could beat the Bladebreakers with both hands tied behind their backs.

"Tough words coming from someone who can't even beat the Mystics' backup team." Anhara mocked.

Emily turned to see who had spoken.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat, or in this case the panther, dragged in." she mocked. "If it isn't our dear team captain of the Mystics."

Anhara snarled, "Be careful what you say, Emily. This is one captain who isn't going to take that insult lying down."

Emily raised a disdainful brow, "And what are you doing to do?" she challenged.

"Just watch your back, Emily. This kitty will sink her claws on you." Anhara threatened, showing her fangs.

"Oh, like I'm so scared." Emily replied sarcastically.

"You should be." Anhara growled.

Ray paled. _Bad move Emily. One thing we've learnt about White Tiger females is that you should never tick them off._

_How true._ Drigger commented.

_And why is that you always have to pick the most inappropriate time to butt in?_ Ray growled at his bit-beast.

_Hey, hey, calm down big guy. I'm only contributing my opinion._ Drigger answered, trying to pacify his owner.

_Well, your contribution isn't appreciated._ Ray scowled at the white tiger.

_Fine, I'm shutting up._ Drigger replied, cutting off the mind link.

"Sheesh, with a bit-beast like him who needs enemies?" Ray muttered.

_I heard that._ Drigger let out a warning.

Tyson sweatdropped at the static electricity that came from both females.

Dr. Julie decided to cut in by glaring at Emily.

Taking her hint, the brunette stuck her tongue at the blue-haired Mystic and followed Dr. Julie.

"She. Is. Dead." Anhara hissed under her breath.

_Agreed._ Shadow growled.

The hotheaded Tyson decided to take on Emily's challenge, leading the team to a testing room, where Dr. Julie had prepared computers to find out their weaknesses.

The first round was Tyson against an amateur with a microphone as his launcher.

The owner of Dragoon quickly sent the opposing blade out of the Beydish, with his patented 'Phantom Hurricane'.

Next stop, Ray was pitted against an artist amateur. Splashing his multi-colored watercolors on the Beydish, the amateur's blade seemingly disappeared, that is until Drigger erased the colors off, revealing the opponent's blade. With one quick slam, the artist's blade was sent out of the Beydish.

For the next round, Emily stepped out. Max was about to go forward, when an arm stopped him in his tracks.

Noticing Anhara's battle gleam in her feline-like eyes, Max wisely stepped back.

Ray had to smirk. _Let the games begin._ He thought.

Upstairs, Kai looked on interestedly as Anhara went forward to replace Max.

_We'll see how you battle, Mystic._ He thought, with a small smirk.

"So, the pathetic little Mystic decides to battle." Emily mocked.

Anhara's glare intensified, as her battle aura flared.

_Bad move, Emily._ Came Ray and Kai's unison thoughts.

Readying her tennis racket, Emily prepared to launch.

Anhara whipped out an ice dagger from nowhere.

Ray frowned when he noted the Chinese wording of 'Ice' on the top of her dagger.

_She has a magical weapon?_ He asked mentally.

_That's her real launcher, Master Ray._ Drigger intervened.

Seconds later, the blade on the ice dagger extended.

Taking a few steps back, Anhara attached her Beyblade on the ice blade.

Without even the countdown, the two females released their Beyblades simultaneously.

Emily started an aggressive attack on the midnight blue Beyblade. Using a zigzag maneuver, Anhara's Beyblade skillfully avoided Emily's attack.

Scrowling, Emily ordered another vicious assault.

"Shadowmeld." Came Anhara's calm order.

Shadow stood still and disappeared into thin air.

"What that…" Emily was stunned.

"Again?" Tyson exclaimed.

Upstairs, Dr. Julie, too was shocked at the sudden turn of events.

Quickly assessing her computer, she proceeded to find out where Anhara's Beyblade was.

Growling, Emily demanded, "Show yourself coward!"

Anhara smirked, "As you wish."

"Darkness…" Anhara begun.

"Darkness?" Max inquired. "I thought it was Shadow."

_She has three attacks?_ Kai thought, shocked.

"Strike!" came Anhara's final call.

Before Emily knew what happened, Anhara's Beyblade was already behind her, Shadow emerging from the bit-chip.

Tossing Emily's Beyblade up, Shadow followed the beyblade upwards, encasing the two beyblades in a sphere of darkness.

Anxious seconds ticked by and finally a beyblade shot out of the sphere, crashing into the opposing wall.

Then, the sphere came down, with Shadow emerging victorious.

"And here, ladies and gentlemen, proves once again that magic always wins against technology." Anhara announced, snickering.

Turning up towards Dr Julie, Anhara added, "And Doc, you can stop scanning. Your computers aren't proving anything fruitful with Shadow."

Dr. Julie sighed in resignation, she knew the girl was right. Technology might be wonderful, but against magic, it's rather useless.

"So, that's the All Starz team? Tyson exclaimed.

"Actually, no." Anhara replied.

"Emily is the only one out of the three who's really from the All Starz. The other two, are what they call, 'trainees'." She explained.

"In short, we're used as guinea pigs, boys." Anhara added.

"The girl is right." Kai interjected, stepping out, with Tyson's Grandfather.

"What?" Tyson exclaimed, furious.

Dr. Julie looked down haughtily the angry Bladebreakers, pleased that she had managed to gather enough information.

Turning back to face the arrogant Emily, Anhara hissed, "The Mystics trashed you guys more than thrice. The Bladebreakers can do the same."

"We should see." Emily huffed indignantly.

Max looked up at his mother, betrayal evident in his eyes.

* * *

After that rather insulting incident, the team, along with Dr. Julie and Emily headed off to the cafeteria. 

Along the way, Emily was casting arrogant glances at Anhara, who wisely ignored her. That ticked off the brunette to no end.

Getting no response from the silent Assassin, Emily begun ranting on how wonderful the All Starz team was and how 'they' will never defeat them.

_Can I kill her?_ Shadow asked, indignantly.

_Not now, Shadow. Later._ Anhara answered, smirking slightly as her brain churned out numerous ways to get back at the 'high and mighty' Emily, without anyone knowing.

Noting her look, Shadow replied, _Now I'm really scared._

_You should be._ Anhara answered, her smirk going up a notch.

_Run for the hills! The Armageddon has arrived!_ Shadow exclaimed in mock horror.

_I'll pretend I didn't hear that._ Anhara muttered to her bit-beast.

Emily was still rumbling on how prominent and magnificent the All Starz team was.

_Can I blast her?_ Shadow inquired.

Anhara raised a mental eyebrow, _To where? The end of the universe?_

_Most preferably to the 18th Level of Hell._ Shadow answered, sharpening her claws.

Anhara snickered, _You aren't this vicious before._ _I think I'm rubbing off you._

_Welcome to the dark side, mwhahaha!_ Shadow chuckled evilly.

Anhara sweatdropped, _No more Star Wars for you._

_Rats._ Shadow pouted.

Anhara sighed, how in the world did she get such an over-zealous bit-beast, she had no idea.

"You know, for a world-class Beyblader, you like to space out a lot." Kai remarked, snapping Anhara out of her reverie.

"Didn't think you would notice." Anhara retorted.

"Hn." Kai scoffed and ignored her.

Just then, Ray came up.

"Don't mind him." he begun. "Kai's a bit…"

"Prefers to be in solitude?" Anhara supplied.

"Erm, yes." Ray answered, nodding.

"He's like me, so I understand." Anhara added.

Turning her sharp eyes at Ray, she snapped, "So mind your own business, Kon and bug off!"

Ray blinked at her swiftly retreating back.

"Oookkkaaayyy. That's didn't go so well." He concluded.

"I don't know why you try so hard, Ray." Tyson commented.

Max nodded in agreement, "She's the 'Ice Queen' incarnate after all." He added.

Ray sighed, "You guys won't understand."

* * *

In the cafeteria, Anhara was sipping on her steaming camellia tea, while trying very hard to refrain from bashing Emily up. 

Minutes later, Dr. Julie excused herself and returned to the training faculty with Emily.

Mr. Granger was showing off his, erm, 'impressive' judo skills, much to Tyson's embarrassment.

Unable to take the humiliation any more, Tyson suggested roaming the All Starz faculty, in an attempt to learn more about their opponents.

All agreed, except for Kai. He remarked that he would prefer to remain where he was.

At this point, Anhara stood up.

"What, had a change of heart?" Tyson teased.

"No, if anything happened to any of you, Dr. P will have my hide. I'm only doing this out of necessity." Anhara retorted.

"Sheesh, will it kill her to show any emotion?" Tyson muttered.

With that, the five set off.

Slipping into the ventilation vault, the five sneaked into the All Starz faculty.

Following Anhara's lead, the four boys successfully made it through the fourth level.

On the fifth level, however, Anhara held out an arm to stop any advancement.

"Now what?" Tyson asked, impatiently.

"Does that answer your question?" Anhara asked back, pointing downwards.

The boys' glance followed her finger and noted that numerous security laser beams guarded the last level.

"One wrong move and the alarm system goes." Dizzi added.

Silently, Anhara whipped out a compact computer from nowhere and attached two wires to the system inlet.

"Aquos, activate code-breaking system." Anhara ordered

"Code-breaking system activated." A monotone replied from the screen.

"Guess she has her own tamagotchi." Dizzi commented jokingly.

"You're lucky you're in a laptop, Dizzi. Otherwise, I'll blast you." Anhara threatened.

"What do you know? Looks like Dizzi's the only one who can get the 'Ice Queen' to talk." Max commented, lightheartedly.

"Tate, if you don't want to be turned into an eternal ice statue, I strongly suggest you shut up." Anhara retorted.

"Gee, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Tyson remarked, sarcastically.

"Either that or she's on permanent PMS." Dizzi chirped.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that." Anhara muttered, as Aquos continued to break the security code.

Just then, footsteps were heard from the other side.

When the persons entered into view range, an over-enthusiastic Max ran over to his mother, promptly ignoring the security lasers.

The split second his foot crossed a laser, the alarm went off and a giant glass pane slid down from above Max.

Meanwhile, Kai noted that the team was gone for way too long, two whole hours to be exact, and he decided to go after them.

He arrived just in the nick of time to slide, pushing Max out of harm's way.

"Boys, I have good news and bad news." Anhara announced. "The bad news is we're trapped. The good news is I get to trash two All Starz losers once again." She added, snickering as she turned around.

"Steven, Eddy, it's been a while." She remarked coolly.

"We'll see who loses." Steven growled.

"And this coming from the one who lost to Felix." Anhara replied.

"Why you…" Steven was quickly getting angry.

"A two-on-one is obviously not fair." Eddy pointed out.

"The All Starz have rules. Who knew?" Anhara stated, with heavy sarcasm.

"And this coming from the Queen of Darkness herself." Eddy retaliated.

"Why thank you." Anhara snickered, mock bowing.

"Enough talk! Defeat us, and we'll let you go!" Steven demanded.

Anhara's smirk went up a notch, "As you wish."

Ray stepped forward.

Grinning at the remotely surprised girl, he stated, "As Eddy said 'a two-on-one is obviously not fair'. How about we make this even?"

Without a countdown, the four Bladers released their Beyblades.

"Hey Steven, two kitty cats. What should we do?" Eddy asked his partner.

"We trash them of course." The footballer remarked, grinning.

"Raymond, what do White Tigers do when they're insulted?" Anhara suddenly asked.

"Vengeance." He answered.

"And that's exactly what we'll do." She added coldly.

"Attack on my count." She hissed.

Ray nodded.

Seconds ticked by, and a 'Now!' from Anhara sent the two feline bit-beasts out of their bit-chips.

"Drigger! Tiger Claw!"

"Shadow! Shadow Strike!"

Drigger's 'Tiger Claw' sent Steven's Beyblade clattering at his feet.

Shadow's 'Shadow Strike' sent Eddy's Beyblade flying past the two All Starz, embedding it on the opposite wall.

"And I quote from you Steven, 'We'll see who loses.'" Anhara remarked, snickering.

"Smartass." Eddy retorted, as he turned back to retrieve his Beyblade.

"Why thank you." Anhara mock-bowed, snickering.

"Ice wretch." Steven hissed.

At that, Anhara frowned.

Without warning, she raised a hand, the palm glowing an ice blue.

"Cold Snap." Came her call.

Energy gathered on her palm, forming an ice ball. Then, the orb of frost shot towards the two All Starz, barely missing them.

"You missed." Steven mocked.

"I missed on purpose." Anhara answered coldly.

"Take that as a warning. Next time, I won't miss." She added.

"Is that a threat, Mystic?" Eddy questioned.

"That isn't a threat, Eddy. It's a promise." Anhara finished, a cold glare trained at the two All Starz.

"Oh, like I'm so scared." Eddy mocked.

Kai huffed, "Let's go."

The team nodded and headed off.

That night, the team was ready for a good night's rest, when Ray noticed that Anhara was missing.

With feline-like silence, he sneaked away from the team to seek out his fellow White Tiger.

Meanwhile, Anhara was on the rooftop, with the night wind blowing across her face.

Peace and quiet, that was what she needed at a time like this.

Anhara frowned, _why in the seven worlds of heaven did Dr P insist that she take on this particular mission? Acting as protector she can take, but facing her past as not something she wanted to do. Especially with Kon around._

Then, Anhara's eyes widened at the last thought.

_Wait a minute. Rewind. Where the hell did that come from?_ She mentally screeched.

"Because he's one of the five Planetary Moon Dragons you're supposed to awaken." A calm, but soothing voice sounded behind her.

Anhara turned around, only to see a levitating Themis behind her.

To be continued…

* * *

SailorStar9: What revelations will the Goddess of Time bring? Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Revelations. 


	5. The Truth of the Dragon Knights

SailorStar9: This chapter is _long_ overdue, so I finally got my butt down to type it out. Anyway, this is Chapter 4. Read and review.

Bunny Aino: Well, Ami's OCC-ness is expected. The girl is an assassin here. As for Serena, her full memories came back after she defeated Chaos, and she knows that she can't allow the Dragon Knights to be resurrected. The reason why will be explained in this chapter.

Chapter Summary: Themis appears before Anhara and reveals that the Beybladers were really the Dragon Knights she was looking for. Themis also exposed the lie Queen Selenity tried to hide about the Silver Millennium.

Chapter 4: The Truth of the Dragon Knights

* * *

Previously…

"Because he's one of the five Planetary Moon Dragons you're supposed to awaken." A calm, but soothing voice sounded behind her.

Anhara turned around, only to see a levitating Themis behind her.

* * *

"Themis-sama." Anhara knelt in respect of the Titaness of Justice.

The elderly Titaness chuckled at the young yet-to-be-awakened Goddess.

"Arise anou." Themis replied, gesturing for Anhara to get up to her feet.

Anhara nodded mutely and rose to her feet.

Pointing a finger on her forehead, Themis resurrected Anhara's true memories.

Unlike the other Senshi who were descendents of the Gods their guardian planets took their names from, Mercury, Saturn and Pluto were reincarnations of Goddesses from Greek mythology.

Saturn was Hecate, the Goddess of Change and Darkness, daughter of Tartarus. Pluto was Mnemosyne, the Goddess of Memories, daughter of Uranus and Gaia. Mercury was Tula, Goddess of Ice and Winter, daughter of Hades and Persephone.

Truth to be told, Queen Selenity had feared that the three Goddesses would not bow to the power of the Ginzuishou for their capabilities exceeded even that of the Mystical Silver Crystal. So, she erased their memories along with their identities.

With their memory swiped, Tula lived as the Princess Amity of Mercury, her true powers concealed.

Hecate lived on as the Princess of Saturn, the bearer of the deadly Silence Glaive.

Mnemosyne was put in charge of guarding the Time Gates, a cold and lonely job.

Tula, Hecate and Mnemosyne were bound by the White Moon laws; Tula to guard the Moon Princess, Hecate and Mnemosyne to guard the outer rims of the Solar System.

But Selenity's rush decision had incurred the wrath of the Gods; Hades and Persephone were especially furious. Their daughter was meant for greater things, not degraded to be a protector to Selene's descendent.

* * *

The Dragon Knights on the other hand, existed before the Silver Millennium was even formed.

You see, before the Silver Millennium there was a kingdom of even greater power. This Millennium--known as the Crystal Millennium --was an era in which the main moon of each planet had a crystal; Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. The moons' crystals in turn formed a line of defense; protecting the planets they were assigned to and keeping invaders at bay. Guarding the crystals was the duty of the Dragon Knights.

Towards the set of the Crystal Millennium's first three thousand years, the Sage Neherenia prophesized that the White Moon would come to reign over the entire solar system.

Consumed by greed and ambition, the White Moon's Queen Selenity set out to make the prophecy a reality. She threatened that any one moon that did not bow to her would face eminent destruction from 'the greatest crystal of all' -- the Ginzuishou itself.

The Moons of the Solar System refused to give in to her rule, arguing that the only defense that kept Metallia form resurrecting was the powers of the Moons' crystals. If the cordon was broken, Metallia would resurface once again.

Although the moons rebelled against Selenity's rule, they could not hope to defeat her with the crystal chain disrupted and the crystals were rendered powerless. Soon, a silver wave of light swept across the Solar System, destroying every moon, alongside with the Dragon Knights and the crystals.

Selenity was completely thorough in her elimination of any threat to her power. She first sealed Elysion off from the Earth, causing the bond between them to weaken and the power of Earth to fade. She then sealed the golden crystal inside of the body of the Prince Endymion of Earth----insuring that the blue planet could not compete with her for power.

With the Moons' solid wall of defense gone, Metallia arose from the Sun, corrupting the Terrans against the rule of the White Moon.

And within forty years of Queen Selenity's reign, the Silver Millennium fell.

With the death of Queen Selenity, the princess-soldiers of Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto summoned the forbidden warrior of the ninth planet, Sailor Saturn. She lowered her Silence Glaive of Death and all life on the moon ceased to exist.

* * *

"Kami Ken… Minna…" Anhara gasped in disbelief after her memories were fully restored.

"Now you know why the Moon Princess tried to prevent you from returning." Themis told her.

Anhara nodded mutely.

"So she knew. Serenity knew about the Knights. She knew that if they were brought back, the Lunaian rule will be no more. Selenity had drilled it her head that the Lunaian rule is eternal and all who do not obey and serve the White Moon _must_ perish. Destroy your subjects if they do not serve you." she muttered in realization.

Themis nodded sadly and disappeared, leaving Anhara alone to her thoughts.

"She will pay dearly. Not only for sealing my powers, and also for the Knights." Anhara hissed, her hands clutched in angry fists.

_The rule of the Lunians have long passed. Selenity was weak; she was defeated by Metallia easily. It is time for the forgotten Knights to be restored to their rightful places. The Crystal Millennium will rise once again. Vengeance will be mine!_ she thought darkly.

* * *

SailorStar9: A long overdue chapter. 


	6. The Battle of America

SailorStar9: Gomen nasi for the wait minna-san. You see, I've just got a full-time job three weeks ago and the only time I could update is on the weekends, provided I can drag my brother off the computer for me to use. Anyway, this is Chapter 5. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? Sailor Moon and Beyblade won't be mine, even if I'm in my grave. The only things I own are this very lame plot and Anhara's bit-beast.

Chapter 5: The Battle of America

* * *

_Now did she go?_ Ray wondered, walking swiftly along the corridor, searching for the missing girl.

_Rooftop._ came Drigger's reply.

_And how do you know?_ Ray asked.

_Shadow, duh._ the bit-beast replied as if it was normal.

Ray muttered his thanks and headed for the rooftop.

With his hand on the door handle, he was about to open the door, when Ray heard Anhara's cry.

"Shadow, discard your false form and reveal thy true self to me. By my power as Goddess Tula, I command your concealing spell to be gone!"

A wave of freezing power washed through the gap under the door. Ray gasped and was about to open the door when a voice screamed in his head to stop; that it was not for him to interfere.

* * *

With Themis gone, Anhara shut her eyes and called forth her Goddess power.

Moments later, she was in an ancient Roman-styled dress, an impressive staff in her hand. A transfiguration circle was underneath her feet.

Before her, her Beyblade spun at her feet, a wide beam of light emerging from the bit-chip.

Shadow emerged from the bit-chip, her midnight black form encircling her mistress.

The sapphire stone at the tip of her staff shone brightly as the transfiguration circle under her feet flared up in power.

Then, Shadow changed.

When the transformation completed, Shadow was no longer her former self.

Her inky black coat was gone, replaced by an ice-blue skin, an ice-fire erupted from her tail tip, her eyes had gone feral white. In short, Shadow had abandoned her dark element and taken on the power of ice.

"You've finally came back." Tula smiled at her guardian beast from the Crystal Millennium.

Frostbite growled and nuzzled her mistress.

"Time to go back." Tula told the beast.

Frostbite nodded and returned to the Beyblade.

With Frostbite finally returned to her true form, the first step to the resurrection of the Crystal Millennium was underway.

The next step was to revive the six boys and hopefully their crystals too.

_I just hope it's as easy as it sounds._ Anhara sighed.

* * *

The next day, the Beybreakers were up against the 'Renegades' in the qualifying round and Kai surprised everyone by stepping into the Beydish first.

After defeating the 'Renegades', the team breezed through to the semi-finals, defeating the 'Savage Slammers' and the 'Spintensity' teams along the way.

Finally, they met up with the 'All Starz' team in the finals.

After an intense battle, Tyson won his match, with Kai's advice.

"Man, they're no pushover, that's for sure." Tyson commented, getting back to the team after his competition.

"Good thing Steve's got a very short fuse. It's easy to rile him off." Max remarked.

"Tell me about that." Tyson mumbled and sank on the bench.

"Someone should really tell Steve to cool off before he gets an heart attack one of these days." Anhara muttered to no one in particular.

Ray, who was the closest to her heard her comment and chuckled.

The next match was Ray against Eddy.

Quite unfortunately, Eddy seemed too much for the neko-jin to handle and Ray lost his match.

With Ray's loss, the team placed all their hopes on Max who was up against the 'All Starz' team captain, Michael.

* * *

Tense moments ticked by and the Beydish turned out to be a baseball field where Michael feels right at home!

Max lost the first round pretty quick.

However, in the second round, Max managed to use the fences to hold off Trygle's attack.

Meanwhile, Judy thought to herself that it was best if Max gave up right now.

Max's Draciel then grew stronger, knocking Trygle out of the field.

Shocked, Emily quickly imputed the data into the computer and reported that Draciel's power exceeded Trygle's by five times.

Frowning, Judy immediately instructed Michael to use his right hand in the next match; there were to be no mistakes this time.

Michael whistled lowly and did what was told.

Discarding his old baseball glove, he slipped on a new one which Eddy threw to him.

After the countdown, when Michael threw his baseball, it was on fire, literally,

Trygle emerged and attacked Draciel, pushing the green Beyblade against the fence.

Max knew he could not lose this, not with his friends behind him.

His spirits risen, Max focused all of his strength and spirit to make Draciel much stronger.

The two beyblades clashed with the other.

In the end, Draciel knocked Trygle out of the ring.

With Max's win, the Beybreakers advanced to the World Championships!

* * *

SailorStar9: A very short _overdue_ chapter. 


	7. Revealed! Tula's True Role

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I got this chapter out before anyone of you kills me. Anyway, this is Chapter 6. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? Sailor Moon and Beyblade won't be mine, even if I'm in my grave. The only things I own are this very lame plot and Anhara's bit-beast.

Chapter 6: Revealed! Tula's True Role

* * *

Back in Tula's Sanctuary in Russia, the evil and ambitious Pope Hettel was shocked when he felt a tremendous Cosmo in America..

"This... it can't be..." the Pope hissed, slamming his fist on the armrest of his chair. "She can't be alive!"

"Hagen!' the Pope hollered, after some time.

"Yes, Hettel-sama?" the Leo God Warrior inquired.

"There is someone in America who threatens to topple the Sanctuary. Go and eliminate her!" Hettel ordered.

"At once, Hettel-sama." Hagen bowed and retreated.

"That girl will die, even if it costs me every single one of the God Warriors!" Hettel swore.

* * *

Beside the frozen waterfalls, the oldest of the God Warriors sat on the hedge, guarding the seal that the previous incarnation's Tula had placed to prevent the Sea God, Poseidon, from conquering the holy land of ice once again.

Wate's eyes snapped open when he sensed Tula's Cosmo in America.

Raising his own Cosmo, Wate alerted the one other God Warrior who had not submitted to Hettel.

_Ortwin._ He told God Robe smith.

_Master Wate._ The Robe smith replied.

_I am sure you've felt Tula-sama's Cosmo already._ Wate told him.

_Yes._ Ortwin replied.

_Then, you have to hurry._ Wate urged.

_Why?_ Ortwin was puzzled.

_Hettel has sensed her too and has sent Hagen to kill the Goddess._ Wate informed him. _We have to protect her until she returns safely to the Sanctuary._

Ortwin nodded. _At once, Master Wate._

_I hope I'm not too late._ Ortwin prayed as he hurried off. _Tula-sama, please hang in there. I'm coming!_

* * *

That night, before the team boarded the ship that would take them to Russia, Anhara was suddenly awoken by a disturbing sense of dread. Silently getting up, she headed up to the roof. As the door creaked shut, Ray peered open his eyes. Gripping his beyblade, he waited until Anhara was far enough before sneaking out after her.

On the rooftop, Anhara stood as a shooting star fell across the sky.

"It is you then." Hagen commented, appearing suddenly behind her. "The one Hettel-sama says will topple the Sanctuary."

"I, Hagen, the God Warrior under the jurisdiction of Leo, will not allow it!" he declared as he poised to attack.

"You have to go through me first!" Ray declared, flinging the door open, his Beyblade was attached to his launcher.

"Fine then." Hagen retorted, turning his attention on the avatar of Drigger.

Ray let out a low growl and released his Beyblade.

Drigger immediately emerged from its bit-chip.

"So, you're one of the avatars of the four Bit-Beasts." Hagen noted, eying the white tiger apparition. "But no matter."

"Lightning Plasma"' he unleashed his attack on the white tiger spirit. Drigger quickly engulfed his master in its power, protecting him from the ball of white light, causing Ray to be thrown back against the wall as a result.

"Now, to finish you." Hagen remarked as he stepped forward. "I've never thought the owner of Byakko to be this weak."

"What is this...?" the God Warrior gasped as a powerful aura flooded the rooftop.. "Who does this great Cosmo belong to?"

"Who is this girl?" he inquired, turning to face Tula, who had manifested through Anhara.

"Hagen, Hettel isn't on Tula's side." the Goddess of Ice informed him.

"What?" Hagen gasped.

"Hagen, I hope you can hear what I have to say. This way, you'll know that Hettel doesn't stand on the side of righteousness. In fact, he is the incarnation of evil." Tula told him.

"Hettel-sama is the incarnation of evil?" Hagen scoffed. "That's funny, because we all know the one who's trying to topple the Sanctuary's power is you!"

Tula sighed before she added, "Hagen, please listen to what I have to say."

"Fourteen years ago, your brother, Frute, saved from the Sanctuary." she added. "Do you know about this?"

"What, Frute? The traitor of the Sanctuary, Frute, saved you?" Hagen echoed.

"You're wrong." Tula told him. "He is not a traitor. Frute is a true God Warrior who holds justice in his heart, right till his death. On the other hand, Hettel is the incarnation of evil who tried to kill me to claim the Sanctuary as his own."

"What?" Hagen gasped at the revelation.

"I believe you should know, which of us is right and which of us is evil." she added, her Cosmo radiating around her.

_This girl, she lets me feel such an tremendous Cosmo. What is this strength? Even in the Sanctuary, there shouldn't be anyone who has such a Cosmo. If this girl has a Cosmo stronger even than the God Warriors and Hettel-sama..._ Hagen pondered.

_What is... this?_ He gasped as he saw a vision of Tula behind the girl.

"That can't be..." Hagen was stunned.

"All this began fourteen ears ago in the Sanctuary." Tula added.

* * *

F_lashback to fourteen years ago_

_The Pope was seen walking from the Pope's Hall to Tula's Temple. Opening the door to Tula's bedroom, the Pope approached the infant Tula who laid asleep in her crib. Raising the dagger in his hand, he was about to stab the baby when someone stopped the blade. His blood flowed down the dagger and the baby Goddess awoke, crying._

"_Pope, what are you doing? Are you mad?" Frute demanded, his hand tightening around the blade._

"_Frute, go away!" the Pope retorted, throwing the God Warrior off and proceeded his assassination attempt._

_Right before his blade plunged into her, Frute had already snatched the baby away._

"_I ask you." Frute added. "Do you know what you're doing now? This infant us the incarnation of the sacred Tula, reincarnated every two hundred years as a gift given by the Gods to humanity. Yet you..."_

"_Don't stop me Frute!" the Pope demanded, rushing forward, intent on killing the Goddess._

"_Just stop it!" Frute told him, landing a punch onto the Pope's stomach. The impact threw the Pope against the wall, his mask falling off._

"_What?" Frute gasped when he saw the Pope's true face by the light of the torch on the wall. "Pope, you..."_

"_So you've seen everything Frute." the Pope replied, using his cloaked hand to hide his face. ""Then I can't let you off."_

_Frute, realizing what the Pope was about to do, turned away to flee._

"_You'll die along with Tula." the Pope declared, raising his hand to fire an icy white energy beam at them._

_Frute turned away, using his body to shield the infant Goddess, the energy beam from the Pope disintegrating the crib and the wall before the loyal God Warrior. Seeing his chance, Frute leapt through the huge hole and fled._

_Putting his mask back on, the Pope declared, "Men, there is a traitor! The God Warrior, Frute, tried to kill Tula!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"In this way, Frute knew he won't be able to escape. So he entrusted both the Sagittarius God Robe and me to the late Grand Elder of the White Tiger's Tribe." Tula continued.

"This... can't be..." Hagen gasped. "In this case, isn't it the opposite of what I believed as the truth for the past fourteen years?"

"After returning to China, the late Grand Elder used the best of his efforts to protect the Sagittarius God Robe and me. At the same time, he started to choose the next avatar of Byakko and bearer of the totem of the White Tiger, one of the four sacred avatars chosen by the Gods to guard Tula and aid her in maintaining the peace between the human world and the Bit-beast world. Unfortunately, after ascending as the new Pope, Hettel realized my presence and that of the four bit-beasts and has sent you, one of the twelve God Warriors to kill me." Tula added.

"IF this is the truth, then nii-san..." Hagen gasped.

"No." he shook his head. "But..."

"Do you understand now Hagen?" Tula inquired. "If you are a true God Warrior and truly deserving of your God Robe, the one you should defeat isn't us, but the one who controls not only the Sanctuary but all all the God Warriors; the center of evil, Hettel."

"Do you have the proof?" Hagen asked after a moment's of silence. "If what you've just said this the truth, I wish you have the evidence to prove to me you really are Tula."

_If you really are Tula, you should be able to dispel my attack._ The God Warrior thought.

Tula was silent for a moment, before shutting her eyes.

"Sa, are you willing to prove?" Hagen asked.

"Alright." Tula replied, opening her eyes. "I'm willing to take your attack."

That said, she stretched out her arms.

"Come Hagen." she added. "Just try to see if your attack can pierce through my chest."

Hagen stood ready to fire his attack.

But his attention was diverted by another shooting star as another God Warrior appeared..

"Hagen, that's enough!" Ortwin rebuked. "What do you think you're doing to her? As a God Warrior, how can you ask a girl to take on your attack just to prove the truth?"

"To me, Ortwin, this is just more than just proving the truth." Hagen replied.

"If you truly believe a person, what is there to prove?" Ortwin retorted.

"I just need the proof." Hagen replied.

"Hagen." Tula interrupted. "It doesn't matter if you're the only one who accepts it."

_Don't hesitate Hagen._ Hagen told himself. _If this girl is truly Tula, my attack shouldn't hurt her._

"Lighting Blot!" he unleashed his attack.

Just as his attack was about to hit its target, the light ball was caught by something.

"This is..." both God Warriors gasped.

"The Sagittarius God Robe!" Ortwin realized.

"And nii-san's image has appeared behind the Sagittarius God Robe." Hagen gasped.

_Don't you understand now Hagen?_ Frute rebuked his younger brother. _Looks like you can't even tell the difference between justice and evil. Is this considered a true God Warrior? Do you consider yourself as my younger brother?_

_Nii-san!_ Hagen remarked.

_Moreover, how could you be so reckless as to attack the Goddess Tula?_ Frute scolded. _That's foolish!_

After he had rebuked his younger brother, Frute willed his God Robe's bow to point at his brother, the lightning energy that had gathered at the tip of the arrow of the Sagittarius God Robe then fired at the Leo God Warrior. Hagen was thrown back against the fence by the attack.

Standing up, he wiped his bloodied mouth.

"I've lost." he admitted.

Ortwin blinked.

"I've lost to my older brother, the Sagittarius God Warrior, Frute." Hagen clarified. "Nii-san, so you aren't a traitor afterall. Even after you died, you still battled for justice."

Just then, the two God Warriors' attention was caught by the Sagittarius God Robe once again.

"This is..." Ortwin blinked.

This time, the God Robe had lowered itself, settling beside the Ice Goddess.

Coming before Tula, Hagen knelt down before her.

"Tula." he apologized. "I apologize for recklessly attacking you just now. I hope you can forgive me."

"Hagen." Tula smiled. "I believe now you are willing to fight for justice."

"Yes." Hagen bowed even lower. "I'm willing to give up my life to atone my sins."

Standing up, he turned to leave.

"Hagen." Tula remarked. "I hope you can promise me that you have to live on, no matter what happens. Because there are still people in need of your protection."

"Tula-sama." Ortwin knelt before the Goddess once Hagen was out of earshot.

"And you would be..." Tula blinked.

"The Robe smith." Ortwin replied. "Aries Ortwin. Master Wate of the Libra God Robe has sent me to prevent this."

"And so you have." Tula smiled. "Please get up, Ortwin."

Ortwin nodded and got to his feet. Looking back at Ray who was getting up, the Aries God Warrior bowed once more to his Goddess.

"Now that you're in the safe hands of Byakko's avatar., I'll take my leave." he commented and disappeared in a flash of icy white light.

"How much have you heard?" Tula asked the bearer of Byakko.

"More than enough." Ray replied. "So, you really aren't Mariah's sister after all."

Tula merely nodded.

"Well, now I know why the late Grand Elder protected you so much." the cat-like teenager remarked.

"And why the present Grand elder handed me this. Because he knew I'm one of your guardians." he added, reaching into his coat to reveal a white twisted piece of metal.

"That's..." Tula gasped.

Ray nodded, "The Sacred Totem of the White Tiger."

With the totem in his hand, he reached out to the Goddess who gingerly placed her hand over it. A bright white light then engulfed the two teens.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was during one of the fanciful balls on Jupiter and Princess Serenity of the White Moon__ had her eyes scanning the entire ballroom for her Prince; the Prince of Ganymede, cousin to Princess Meskira of Jupiter._

_Her blue eyes widened in shock when she spotted him, twirling Princess Adeline of Mercury in a graceful waltz, his arms encircling her waist tenderly yet protectively._

They. . . they're together. . . _the White Moon Princess was completely stunned, unable_ _avert her gaze from __the blissful couple. _He's... he's with her...! I... can't believe it!

_Princess Serenity clenched her hands into fists, her face bright red and her eyes livid with jealous __anger. _

"_They look so good together." Prince Max of Triton remarked to his no-so-secret lover._

"_Indeed." Prince Kenny of Charon agreed._

_Aside, Prince Kai of Phobos commented. "Was about fricking time they got together. If Kenji had taken any longer, I swear I'll kill that third cousin of mine."_

"_There, there, love." Prince Tyson of Titania soothed his koi._

"_Now, how about we join them?" he grinned, pulling his reluctant lover to the dance floor._

"_Tyson!" Koi barely managed to yell out a protest when he was literally dragged to the dance floor._

_Max chuckled when he saw Tyson pulling his objecting lover onto the dance floor._

_Grinning at his shorter lover, he added mischievously, "How about we join them too?"_

_Kenny barely made out a squeak in objection before he too was dragged to the dance floor._

"_Those guys..." Prince Kenji of Ganymede shook his head., as his golden eyes got the two couples on the dance floor_

_Adeline giggled._

_Somewhere on the dance floor, Princess Haruka of Uranus was laughing quietly when she saw her cousin pull his boyfriend onto the dance floor._

"_Tyson isn't the only one." Princess Michiru of Neptune remarked amusedly as her aqua-marine eyes looked over to her cousin and his lover._

_Aside, on the other end of the ballroom, Princess Ren of Mars , Princess __Meskira of Jupiter and Princess Mesuinu of Venus were too busy laughing at the hilarious sight to be of any help._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

At that, the two reincarnated lovers were jolted to the present.

"That was..." Anhara blinked.

"Eventful." Ray supplied.

Anhara nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Ray turned his golden eyes at his koi, his arms drawing her to him in a protective hug.

"Ken..." Anhara sobbed on his shoulder. "It's been so long..."

"Adeline, I'm sorry." Ray muttered.

"Why?" Anhara asked, looking up at him.

"I wasn't there..." Ray choked. "when you needed me."

Anhara sealed his protest with a finger.

"Don't..." she shook her head. "Selenity killed you and the other guys, remember?"

"You're right." Ray nodded.

Tilting her head up, the feline-like teen drew his lover's lips into a sweet tender kiss.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, that's it for now. Anyway, read and review.


	8. Memories, Part One

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I got this chapter out before anyone of you kills me. Anyway, this is Chapter 7. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? Sailor Moon and Beyblade won't be mine, even if I'm in my grave. The only things I own are this very lame plot and Anhara's bit-beast.

Chapter 7: Memories, Part One

* * *

After the intense kiss, Anhara had squeaked when Ray picked her up effortlessly and carried her back to her room.

After laying her on the mattress, with the covers pushed aside, the avatar of Byakko laid himself beside her, his hand drifting idly along her body as his fangs nipped playfully on her neck.

Anhara moaned, arching her body up towards him. Ray tsked amusedly before pulling her close, resting her head on his shoulder. Anhara cuddled against her reincarnated lover and the reunited couple drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Anhara's Dream Sequence One_

_It was a very common day on the Martian moon of Phobos as the two of the five Dragon Knights sparred with their swords._

_The blades clashed into each other as Kai went up against his lover. But Tyson merely smirked, causing the fiery Prince to gulp uncharacteristically. With a swirl and a sharp jerk of his wrist, Tyson easily disarmed his lover of his weapon._

"_You yield?" Tyson grinned as he pointed the tip of his blade at Kai's throat._

"_Yes." Kai muttered._

"_Neat." Max applauded his best friend._

"_Why thank you." Tyson kidded, giving the blond a mock bow._

"_Seriously, Ty, you've improved." Kai noted as he put away his fencing sword._

"_Thank you, dear." Tyson joked, prodding his lover._

"_Very funny." Kai mumbled._

"_Heads up, boys!" __Guardian Mercury__ quipped._

"_Double Shabon Spray Freezing!" the Senshi of Mercury called out as she unleashed a torrent of her icy bubbles at the four Knights._

"_Not funny, Merc..." Max warned, using his Dragon Sword to absorb the attack._

"_Aquatic Slash!" With a downward slash of his Sword, Max returned Guardian Mercury's attack._

"_Shield!" Guardian Mercury quickly formed a protective shield in front of herself. Max's attack hit the shield and dispelled._

"_Whose bright idea was it to teach that girl our common spells?" Max whined._

"_Mine." Kenji replied as he came forward his fellow Knights with his lover beside him._

"_Oh yeah. I forgot." Max slapped his forehead._

"_But I think Adeline might be onto something." Kenny, who had been silent the whole time spoke._

"_Kenny's right." Kai agreed. "Having us spar with each other and allowing us to use only two magic spells per match forces us to formulate an attack plan on the spot. It comes in very handy during surprise attacks."_

"_And speaking of spells..." Guardian Mercury remarked as her transformation dispelled. "I found out something the other day."_

"_What's that, Frostbite?" Tyson asked._

"_This." Adeline replied as she formed an ice ball that floated on top of her open palm._

"_Neat. Now you can cool down your own drinks." Max joked._

"_Very funny Max." Adeline mumbled._

"_Interesting..." Kenny noted. "It would seem that your powers had actually manifested outside your transformation."_

"_One question: how did it happen?" Adeline asked._

"_How long have you been a Senshi?" Kenny inquired._

_Adeline thought for a while before she answered, "Seven years at the very least, give or take a couple of months."_

"_It's a natural occurrence." Kenny concluded. "After being a Senshi for as long as you have, it would be a matter of, never mind the pun to Charon and Pluto, time, before your powers attested in your human form."_

"_Woah!" the rest of the Dragon Knight blinked._

"_And from this," Kenny added. "I can safely assume that same will happen to us and the rest of the Guardian Senshi once we hit the seven-year mark."_

"_Cool!" Tyson grinned._

_End of Dream Sequence One_

* * *

_  
Anhara's Dream Sequence Two_

_Time passes..._

"_Adeline..." Kenji muttered as he nuzzled his fiancée's neck affectionately. Right now, the couple was in the main sector of the Ganymede library._

"_Hm...?" Adeline moaned softly, biting back a gasp when she felt his tongue lick the sensitive spot behind her ear._

"_Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Kenji inquired._

"_Not lately..." Adeline replied, holding back a pleasured moan._

"_Hm..." Kenji mumbled as his lips assaulted her collarbone._

"_Ken... don't... do..." Adeline moaned and let out a shriek in surprise when Kenji bit her skin._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Princess Serenity of the White Moon was peeking the two lovers, her blue eyes seething in anger as she watched the tender scene unfold._

That should be me! _she fumed._ I should be the one sitting at his side! I should be the one he keeps so close! I should be the one he kisses!_ Her frame began to tremble ever so slightly in rising fury._

* * *

_Both Kenji and Adeline stiffened slightly at a sudden, insistent yet gentle crackle of White Moon magic along the edge of their senses. All previous thoughts of contentment and affection faded to the backs of their minds as they concentrated their attention on this new occurrence. They could feel it collecting to a point that was as yet undetermined. Nonetheless, to Kenji, this was a very bad omen. The Dragon Knight's hand tightened around the Guardian Senshi's hand as his piercing tiger-like eyes covertly scanned the entire library._

_To his eyes everyone seemed normal enough; nothing was out of place, yet where was this feeling coming from?_

Something's wrong._ Adeline remarked, opening their mind link._

_Kenji met her mesmerizing eyes. _It's much darker, _he agreed. _Much colder, yet…

Familiar._ Adeline finished his sentence._

Yes._ Kenji agree._

_The sensation suddenly seemed to explode in intensity and everyone within the library with even the slightest hint of magic in them felt it undulating around them. Hushed, frightened murmurs began to spread through the library as everyone else tried to figure out where the sensation of building magic was coming from. At a loss they all turned to their future rulers expectantly._

_Both young adults frowned at their surroundings as they stood up slowly. Her hand placed on the table, Adeline summoned a seeker with her magic. Mere seconds later, a bright blue orb with two large angel-like wings attached to either side of its head flew off at its mistress's commands._

* * *

_Blue-eyed Serenity struggled to keep up her calm facade as the magical seeker drew closer to her hiding place. She could feel Adeline's magic radiating from the seeker, it was getting much too close to discovering her. She had to act soon or all her efforts would be for nothing. Worry began to eat at her nerves._

* * *

_Adeline felt herself recoil suddenly as if a live electrical wire had run her through. The seeker she had sent out had suddenly came back screeching to her as the Princess of Mercury found herself staring into angry blue orbs. Adeline's eyes widened slightly as she took an involuntary step back in fear, stunned by the amount of hate swimming in the Moon Princess's eyes. Their eyes locked as Serenity stepped out deliberately slow, White Moon Princess's stare refusing to release the Ice Senshi's gaze. Adeline felt frozen in place, as if time was moving in slow motion. She could hear Kenji shouting a warning to her, could see him running to rush to her side from the corner of her eye, but her gaze was fixed on Princess Serenity. Her feet felt rooted to the floor. _

What's happening to me? _the reincarnation of Tula demanded of herself, nearing a state of panic. _

"_Feel pain, little witch." Princess Serenity growled low in menace, an evil grin on her ruby lips. "Feel the lovely pain you have caused me."_

_Just as he reached his fiancée's side, Kenji saw his beloved soul mate drop to her knees, her face contorted in deep agony. The pained cry from her lips tore his heart apart. Seconds later his own senses were assaulted by a pain so acute the he felt suddenly paralyzed. There was no one place that hurt more than the others. It was as if all his pain receptors were ordered to fire off all at once. He fell to the unforgiving floor to the sound of Adeline crying out in sheer agony as she curled into a fetal position. He was mirroring her pain, felt what she felt, felt it arcing across their link in torrential waves to attack his senses as well. She screamed out his name, both desperate for help and comfort and remorseful that he too had to share the unbearable sensation. Those of the Ganymede mage lines leapt to their feet, some rushing to their future rulers' aid while others charged at the smug looking Princess Serenity. No one seemed to be able to reach the girl. All who tried were thrown backwards unceremoniously._

_Suddenly, the library doors flung apart as the rest of the Dragon Knights dashed in._

"_Oh yes, oh mighty Dragon Knights, protect your precious Ice Goddess. She's not the one I'm after in the first place." Princess Serenity sneered._

_Stunned faces watched the avenging teen turn away from the person everyone had originally believed was her target. Who she did turn to sent a cold chill up everyone's spines. _

_Her target was Kenji._

_Kenji managed to raise himself to his knees despite the pain and looked up. He saw the girl, the Princess of the Moon, begin to walk towards him, her pace deliberate and full of purpose. None of his fellow Ganymede mages seemed to be able to stop her approach. Behind the girl he could see his fellow Dragon Knights standing over the Ice Goddess's huddled body as he watched the scene helplessly. Tears filled Adeline's blue eyes, her eyes locking with the warm golden of her beloved soul mate's eyes. Kenji could feel the crackling bolts of energy surrounding the cornflower-eyes Serenity as she approached him, but he didn't give her the twisted satisfaction of watching her draw nearer. His eyes were for Adeline alone, watching and feeling her struggle against the painful magical attack. _

_Ken…? her mind half questioned, half pleaded. _

_He focused his whole being on his beloved Goddess. _I have faith in you_, he sent her, hoping she understood. _

_Adeline blinked, having seen his eyes momentarily flash a brilliant white. An overwhelming sense of reassurance seemed to fill her as she felt Kenji's presence brush her soul in a lovingly tender caress. The tiniest of smiles touched her lips and she stared back at him. _

I will find you,_ she sent him, somehow knowing he would soon be leaving. _

_Kenji blinked in surprise when her eyes flashed a scintillating white, but at the same time he felt reassured by it. He, too, knew he would be gone within the next few moments. How he knew this was a mystery even to him. But at the same time he was beyond certain that no matter what Adeline would find him. It was a strange role-reversal, it had always been his job to protect and save her from harm. Now it was her turn to save him from whatever this was. _

_Oblivious to everything save her apparent victory, Serenity came to stand next to the kneeling object of her affection and toyed with his ebony black hair in affection. "Kenji is mine, Tula." she directed to the Senshi of Ice. "I will make him see that. I suggest you not be here when we return. It'll save you being rejected so publicly."_

I will find you,_ Adeline sent again softly just as a silvery-white sphere surrounded Serenity and the girl's prize. The sphere abruptly brightened and contracted in on itself, vanishing in the blink of an eye. The pain she had been suffering left the Goddess at the same time as the sphere disappeared from sight. Shock held the library in a deep, stunned silence. No one dared to speak, still not believing what they had just witnessed. Slowly Adeline raised herself to her knees and just stared at where her love had once been, a look of sheer determination on her face. _

"_I promise." she whispered fiercely. _

"_She had taken him to the Moon Palace." Kenny supplied._

_At Adeline's puzzled look, he elaborated, "I picked up her magical trace when she vanished."_

_Adeline nodded sternly._

* * *

_Kenji couldn't remember exactly when it had been he had passed out or why exactly he had. Not that it mattered much now since he was positive he did pass out. He was waking from it as he realized it. His senses were agonizingly sluggish to return, frustrating his already alert mind. He wanted to know where he was, needed to know to prepare himself for anything that could happen. The Knight's sense of balance returned first. He was horizontal by the feel of it, lying onto something. Sounds came next. There were chains nearby, clinking softly from movement caused by something swinging from them or from a breeze moving them. But he didn't hear any wind. Only breathing. He could hear two different sets, his own sounding slightly ragged and one more not far away. The sense of touch returned soon after. The chains he had heard were binding him, holding his arms up and apart above his head, digging into his flesh slightly. The air was cool against his face. Or was that sensation of the fingers trailing down his cheek? _

_Fingers? _

_A warm breath brushed his lips and he recoiled sharply, as far as the chains would allow him, before whoever it was made contact with his mouth. He knew instinctively that this was not Adeline. His golden eyes snapped open to stare into the disappointed face of Serenity. Kenji frowned a growl at her, turning his face away in disgust. _

_She bristled and pouted like a child. "Why don't you love me?" she questioned in all innocence, genuinely not understanding how he could possibly resist her. _

"_Gee, where to start?" he snapped sarcastically, still looking away. _

_Serenity moved closer to him and grinned triumphantly when her magical chains kept him from retreating any further. She pressed herself up against his chest, a hand to his heart as the other hand lightly traced the features of his face, enjoying his attempts to escape her touch. _

"_That girl is a nobody, Kenji, she is unworthy of your attentions." she murmured seductively. "You deserve someone in par with you, someone better. Let me be that someone."_

_He didn't say a word, only tried to pull his face further away from her searching lips, thoroughly disgusted. _

"_She is far too naive and innocent." she cooed, undeterred by his actions of refusal. "You deserve someone more experienced, someone who will know how to please you in every way possible."_

_Kenji blinked in appalled understanding. He frowned in utter revulsion and glared at his jailer. "I would rather die a horrible and agonizing death that let you anywhere near me that way." he hissed. _

_Her expression faded to stunned disbelief. _

_He refused her? _

_The disbelief then melted into fury. He wasn't allowed to refuse her. He had to fall in love with her. She pulled back away from him, much to the warrior's relief. With her hand balled into a fist she struck Kenji hard across the face, hard enough for him to taste his own blood on his tongue. All the sweetness and innocence that had played upon her face were now gone, replaced by the expression worn by every woman who was ever shunned by the one she desired. _

"_You'll change your mind soon enough." she ground in promise. "You'll see. I brought you here just for that."_

Here…,_ he suddenly pondered. _Where is here anyway?

_Working his jaw against the pain from the blow, the young Knight raised his eyes and took in his surroundings. Glittering transparent crystal decorated his jail, a translucent curtain brushed past his cheek and a strong whiff of roses invaded his nose. His eyes turned up and Kenji saw drapes over him. He blinked as details sunk in one by one, striking a memory cord._

A bed._ The Knight mused. _I'm on Serenity's bed.

_The Moon Princess grinned maliciously at Kenji's startled expression._

"_I _will_ make you love me." she promised as she turned to retrieve something from the side table._

_Kenji's eyes widened at the object in the Moon Princess's hands._

_Serenity's smile widened as she rose the Moon Stick in front of her. The Ginzuishou mounted on top of the Moon Stick began to glow brightly as Kenji looked on in horror. "Please Ginzuishou... make Kenji love me!" she asked the crystal, which began to pulse in response to her wish._

_However, the crystal's light suddenly dimmed._

_Princess Serenity looked on in horror as the Ginzuishou's power's receded back into the crystal. A powerful ice beam then shot the Moon Stick out of the Moon Princess's hands._

"_Love cannot be forced, Serenity." Tula warned, the light of snowflake symbol of her staff dimming as its powers receded. Meanwhile, the other Dragon Knights freed their comrade._

_The Princess of the Moon could only watch as the six disappeared into a portal Kenny pulled out._

_End of Dream Sequence Two_

* * *

At that, Anhara was jolted awake.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that ends yet another chapter. Read and review.


	9. Memories, Part Two

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I got this chapter out before anyone of you kills me. Anyway, this is Chapter 8. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? Sailor Moon and Beyblade won't be mine, even if I'm in my grave. The only things I own are this very lame plot and Anhara's bit-beast.

* * *

Chapter 8: Memories, Part Two

With the light of the daybreak peering through the curtains, Anhara pushed herself up as her eyes adjusted to the rising sun. A faint snore attracted her attention and the blue-haired Assassin turned to see her reincarnated lover still asleep in bed.

Anhara tried hard _not_ to roll her eyes.

_He definitely sleeps like a cat._ She mused.

Not waiting for Ray to wake up, Anhara eased herself out of bed, grabbed her travel toothbrush and her makeup kit and headed directly to the bathroom.

In the midst of brushing her teeth, Anhara was struck by another flashback.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was during a ball in the Moon Palace, a first time for Queen Selenity, and every royalty in the Solar System were present._

_Kenji was dancing with his lady, Adeline, when his golden eyes caught sight of an advancing Princess Serenity of the Moon over Adeline's shoulder. Quickly, not giving Adeline a chance to protest, he steered both him and his dance partner away from the contriving Moon Princess._

_Once on the sidelines, the Prince of Ganymede scrutinized the entire ballroom. He smiled when he saw Guardian Uranus and Guardian Neptune dancing closely with each other. His eyes turned to see the two other homophile couples in the ballroom._

"_Serenity..." Kenji hissed as he frowned that the advancing Moon Princess._

_The Crown Prince of Ganymede then took his lover's hand and headed for the dance floor._

_Princess Serenity mentally cursed as the main object of her obsession slipped past her fingers again._

This isn't right!_ The Moon Princess vowed._ I am the Princess of the White Moon. Every man have to fall in love with me!

_Guardian Venus was dancing with another one of her many flings when she felt an immense negative emotion. The Senshi of Emotions quietly focused her powers and mentally gasped when she recognized the feeling; jealously._

But who?_ The Senshi of Light wondered as she then allowed her senses to probe the auras of everyone present._

Serenity..._ she realized when she sensed the very strong antagonistic air that literally crackled around the Princess of the Moon. _I see... she still lusts after Ganymede even though he's in love with Mercury. Can't she see that Ganymede and Mercury are soulmates; that they were far more than Fated to be together, that they were Destined?

_The problem was, Venus realized, Serenity did not see. In her mind, she _was_ the Princess of the White Moon and every man _had_ to fall in love with her._

_On the dance floor, Adeline looked over Kenji's shoulder and she drew in her breath sharply when Queen Selenity's eyes were turned to her. Large, cornflower blue, smoldering eyes they were, but something else came from those eyes – power, a definite force, a wave of evil malignancy. Adeline knew about the power of personality. She realized that Queen Selenity was no spoilt, tyrannical Queen indulging petty whims. Queen Selenity was a definite force. In the malignancy of her glare, she felt a resemblance of a cobra. The White Moon might not be as powerful as the other planets and moons, but its Queen was no powerless. Queen Selenity was a woman who knew power, who had exercised a lifetime of power and who had never once doubted her own force._

_Seated on the throne, Queen Selenity surveyed the royalty present at her ball and frowned at the immense power each one radiated. She, herself, was a creature born with immense ambition, with a yearning to dominate and to impress her personality on other people. She neither sublimated that intense craving for power – nor did she seek to master it – she fed it. But in the end, she realized she was not a great power. She was not feared and hated over a wide area. _She was the petty tyrant of only one moon!_ She then sought to extend her activities and to amuse herself by making her dominance more precarious, hence the ball on the Moon Palace. But that led to a different aspect in this case. By holding the ball, she realized that for the first time, how extremely insignificant she was compared to the other royals._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Woah!" Anhara mumbled after she rinsed her mouth as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Serenity sure is obsessed." she remarked.

"And you always wonder why I avoided her like the plague." Ray commented as he hugged his reincarnated lover from the back. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning to you too." Anhara chuckled.

Smoothing his hands over her stomach, he added softly, "I still remember... our children."

Anhara nodded mutely, "The twins... I managed to get Ophelia and Jade to Elysian before Mercury fell."

She moaned as the avatar of Byakko nipped her neck playfully, "Don't... do..."

"I don't think I want to." Ray purred into her ear.

"Down Tiger." Anhara joked.

"You're no fun, you know that." Ray pouted.

Then, he turned serious, "And I remember you miscarried our second child."

"I'm sorry." Anhara mumbled.

"Not your fault." Ray whispered, kissing her cheek. "You _had_ to either dodge Serenity's attack or get yourself _and_ the baby killed."

"Didn't know she could be so vindictive." Anhara muttered.

"Jealousy does that to women." Ray reminded her.

"Especially since we kept her from our wedding." Anhara noted.

"She'll have ruined it anyway." Ray shrugged. "She was dead set against us being together right from the very start."

Just then, a flash of darkness came over the couple's eyes.

"Natalia." Ray growled.

"That's why I always reminded you guys to _seriously_ make sure our enemies are dead." Anhara told him.

"Go brush your teeth, Tiger." She added, removing herself from his embrace. "_Then_, we'll see what that witch is up to this time."

"What about breakfast?" Ray shouted before the door was slammed shut.

"We'll grab some on the way." Anhara shouted back. "I just hope you _still_ have your Dragon Sword."

Ray blinked before snapping his fingers. His sub-space pocket opened at his command and his Dragon Sword fell neatly into his open hands.

"Yup, still with me." He shouted back his answer. "Although I'm back to my first-stage powers."

"Sucks to be you, Tiger." Anhara joked.

"I heard that." Ray called out.

Anhara grinned at his answer and her expression turned serious a second later as she recalled what _had_ happened to the Moon Princess after their wedding.

* * *

_Flashback One_

_A few days after the small wedding on __Ganymede, Princess Serenity _finally_ got wind of the secret marriage between Kenji and Adeline._

Humph! How dare him!_ The Princess of the White Moon fumed._ He would rather marry a nobody like her than me! I'm _so_ angry!

_Then, her ruby lips turned up into a twisted grin as an idea churned in her mind._ Hee, hee… Adeline, Kenji would've been mine if it wasn't for you! You have never given me any respect! I won't let you enjoy the rest of your life… hee… hee…

_That decided, the jealous Princess Serenity went to her mother, intending on instigating the White Moon Queen to avenge her humiliation. But Queen Selenity refused, telling her daughter that she would not give in to her daughter's whims of revenge._

_That night, in the nuptial room, Adeline was asleep in her husband's arms when she was struck by a dream._

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

"_Wife." Came Kenji's disembodied voice._

"_Ah?" Adeline gasped._

"_Wife!" Kenji called once again, this time in more hurried tone. "Wife!"_

"_Where am I? Why am I here?" Adeline pondered aloud as she turned her body around in the darkness. "Ah! It's Ken!"_

"_Husband, where are you?" she called out in the darkness as Kenji's ghostly voice called out, "Wife! Wife!"_

"_Husband, where are you?" Adeline asked frantically. "Husband, I can't see you!"_

_Then, she slipped as she lost her footing in the darkness._

_End of Dream Sequence_

* * *

_"Waw!" Adeline was now jolted awake. "Argh!"_

"_What's wrong, darling?" the newly crowned King __Ganymede asked his wife in worry, seeing her in tears._

"_Husband!" Adeline wailed in his arms. "I'm really scared… I couldn't see you in my dream."_

"_Ha, silly girl." Kenji consoled her as he pulled her close. "It's just a dream. I'm here with you, aren't I? Don't be paranoid!"_

_But little did the blissful couple know, their happiness would soon be shattered._

_End of Flashback One_

* * *

_Flashback Two_

_It had been a few years since Kenji's reign and the royal couple was smiling at their five-year-old twin daughters._

_Adeline had miscarried their third child some time back. She was in her third trimester, coming very close to her fourth in a couple of days, when a very __bitter Princess Serenity had blasted the pregnant Queen with a massive ball of Moon magic. The Queen fell to the ground, barely having the chance to dodge the magical attack, her pregnancy having made her maneuvers slow and careful since the Queen did not want to lose her only male child._

_Kenji and Kai had quickly arrived on scene just as Princess Serenity powered up another ball of Moon magic in her hands as she neared the fallen Queen._

"_Kenji is mine, witch." The vengeful Princess sneered. "First I'll kill you, then those two bastard girls of yours. With you gone, Kenji _will_ turn to me."_

_Kai had then quickly placed a fire shield in front of the Queen just as Kenji unsheathed his sword. The three Outer Dragon Knights came in next, with Tyson and Max standing beside their comrades, weapons drawn as Kenny pulled Adeline away from the battlefield and into the maternity infirmary. But it was already too late. That sudden impact to the crystal floor had caused Adeline dearly. She lost the child, her only son, that day._

_Kenji knew it was not Adeline's fault that Princess Serenity had been resentful, but he knew his beloved well enough that she would place the blame on herself._

_A few months later, Queen Selenity began her second-stage plan to conquer the Solar System._

_The White Moon Queen, having created the Ginzuishou with the Planetary crystals of Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune and familiarized herself with the planets' powers, then sent a message to the Planetary moons; stating that they could either hand over their rule to _her_ or face immediate destruction. The Planetary moons had obviously refused, not believing the Queen of the Terran Moon could have such a power. In response to their indignant, Queen Selenity then used the Ginzuishou to render the outer-most of Pluto's moons, Hydra, lifeless and inhabitable as a display of her new power._

_Knowing that a war was inevitable, Kenji quickly sent his wife and daughters onto a transport ship to Mercury before the full-fledged war came to __Ganymede. Kenji had been right about that, for less than a week later, the Lunaian army stormed the castle._

_It had been six months since the war on the moons and Adeline missed her husband dearly._

_Then one night…_

* * *

_Dream Sequence _

_  
"Husband… husband…" Adeline tossed and turned in her sleep._

"_Wife!" Kenji's voice sounded._

"_Where are you, husband?" Adeline cried out into the darkness. Turning, she saw a skull rushing towards her, a crack on its forehead._

_End of Dream Sequence_

* * *

_  
"Waw!" Adeline was __jerked awake. "Husband!"_

"_My Queen!" Adeline's nursemaid then came rushing into the bedchambers._

"_Nanny, something must be wrong!" Adeline wailed into the matron's arms._

"_Silly child." The nursemaid soothed. "You are having a nightmare."_

_Just then, one of the servants knocked furiously on the door._

"_My Queen, open the door quickly!" she called. "An escape ship from __Ganymede had just entered Mercury's obit and asking for permission to land. It had sent out a code belonging to Commander __Godric__!_

"_Godric!" Adeline gasped. "Ken's most trusted __commandant. If he's here, then…"_

_With no time to think any further, Adeline hurried to dress and welcome the Chief Commander of __Ganymede._

"_My Queen..." a battle-wearied Godric knelt down before his Queen, alongside with the rest of the battered Ganymede forces._

"_Godric, what happened?" Adeline asked worriedly._

"_We managed to reclaim almost half the lands the Lunaian took over, before we were eventually overran." Godric replied. "With the five Planets' powers on their side, the Lunaians were simply too strong."_

"_And Kenji..." Adeline prompted._

_Godric looked down on the ground as the other soldiers looked away._

"_His Majesty..." General Findan croaked. "Forgive me, my Queen... His Majesty... didn't make it."_

"_This is what's left of him..." Godric added, presenting an amulet to the widow._

_Adeline took it with trembling hands, immediately recognizing it as a gift she had given her late husband; a symbol of their eternal love._

"_And the rest of the Dragons?" Adeline asked._

"_None of them... made it..." Findan replied. "I'm sorry, My Queen."_

"_I see..." Adeline muttered, her mind returning back to the promise Kenji made to her._

I'm here with you, aren't I? I'll always stay by your side._ He had told her._

_Composing herself, she turned to a small group of maid servants._

"_Take these warriors to their resting chambers and see to it that they're properly taken care of." she instructed._

"_At once, Her Majesty." the leader bowed._

"_Come gentlemen, this way." she gestured to Godric and his men and led them away._

_Adeline sighed as she slowly walked back to her room. Only when she was in the privacy of her bedchambers, the Queen of Mercury wept._

"_Mommy?" the elder of the twin girls squeaked as she pushed into her mother's room meekly._

"_Ophelia..." Adeline muttered._

"_Mommy, why are you crying?" Ophelia asked._

"_Ophelia, be a good girl and call your sister in here. There's something I need the two of you to know." Adeline remarked._

_Ophelia nodded and went to get her sister._

_Minutes later, the two girls entered their mother's room._

"_It's daddy, isn't it, mommy?" Jade, being the more perspective of the two, asked._

"_Yes." Adeline replied._

"_Did something happen to daddy, mommy?" Ophelia asked._

"_Ophelia, Jade," Adeline turned to her two daughters. "Your daddy has gone to where your grandpa and granny are."_

"_NO!" Ophelia screeched in disbelief. "MOMMY, YOU'RE LYING!"_

"_Mommy isn't lying, Ophelia." Jade cried to her older twin. "Can't you feel it? Daddy's aura is no more! And so is Uncle Kai's, Uncle Tyson's, Uncle Max's and Uncle Kenny's!"_

"_NO!" Ophelia wailed in denial. Seconds later, even _she_ had to accept that it was the truth. Ophelia hugged her sister and the twins wept._

_End of Flashback Two_

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's a _slightly _longer memory chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Read and review.


	10. The Not So New Enemy

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I got this chapter out before anyone of you kills me. Anyway, this is Chapter 9. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? Sailor Moon and Beyblade won't be mine, even if I'm in my grave. The only things I own are this very lame plot and Anhara's bit-beast.

Chapter 9: The Not-So-New Enemy

* * *

After grabbing a quick bite at the hotel cafeteria, the newly awakened couple rushed out of the hotel, with Anhara's Mercury computer scanning the area for Natalia's energy.

"Turn right." Anhara instructed. "Three streets away."

Ray nodded and the two dashed off.

* * *

"Deju vu." Anhara muttered once they rounded the corner and saw what kind of monster Natalia had sent.

"Ditto." Ray agreed.

"There you are!" the youma screeched once it noticed its targets.

"What's up with Natalia and recycling monsters instead of creating new ones?" Anhara moaned.

"No idea." Ray shrugged. "Let's transform anyway."

"Agreed." Anhara nodded as she produced her transformation pen just as Ray whipped out his Dragon Sword.

"Great Dragon of Ganymede, bestow your power upon me!" Ray called out his transformation as a emerald light in the form of a dragon surrounded him, encasing his body in its light. The green light then burst into full and the Dragon Knight of Ganymede appeared.

"Mercury Ice Power, Make Up!" Anhara tossed her pen in the air, as she shouted her transformation phase. She tilted her head up as a shimmer of Mercurian dust landed on her tiara gem which was sparkling on her forehead. Her tiara gem then exploded into full power as she crossed her arms across her chest. A stream of ice then rushed down from the tiara gem around her, expanding over her body, forming her sailor fuku.

Cardite smirked and looked at the youma she had summoned.

"Electron, attack!" she ordered.

"00100111000110!" Electron said then shot forwards towards the two warriors.

"What did it just say?" Dragon Ganymede asked his female counterpart.

"It said, 'I'm an electronic youma.'" Sailor Mercury translated.

Dragon Ganymede sweatdropped.

"We beat this guy first." Sailor Mercury, turning her attention back on the youma.

"Shine Snow..." she began her attack phase.

"Illusion!" she ended her attack as she blasted the electronic youma with a powerful and freezing storm.

"00100111000110." the youma retaliated.

"Translation?" Dragon Ganymede asked.

"That was cold." Sailor Mercury replied.

Dragon Ganymede's sweatdrop grew larger.

"Can attack him now?" Sailor Mercury inquired.

Dragon Ganymede nodded.

"Ganymede Thunder..." Raising his Dragon Sword as it charged up with lightning power, he swung his sword to his right.

"Dragon!" he called out his attack. A powerful lightning bolt rushed towards the frozen youma, taking the shape of a dragon midway. The said thunder dragon literally engulfed the electronic youma, causing a large explosion.

When the smoke cleared, there was no trace of the youma.

"Ouch." Sailor Mercury winced.

"I guess we beat it." she said as she scanned the area.

"But there's something else..." Dragon Ganymede frowned.

At that moment, Cardite materialized in front of the two.

"I see you've beaten Electron... Well, never mind that, next time, you won't be so lucky." Cardite promised and disappeared in a swirl of sakura petals.

"That was..." Dragon Ganymede blinked.

"Weird." Sailor Mercury finished his sentence.

"Right." Dragon Ganymede nodded.

"Now what?" he asked, as his armor disappeared.

"We grab breakfast." Anhara suggested as he sailor fuku melted off.

Coming up towards him, she playfully pinched his nose and added, "This time, a full one."

"Tease." Ray muttered as he followed her.

* * *

Once the pair returned to the hotel, they found Tyson and Max in the midst of breakfast.

"Where were you two?" Max asked, but not before swallowing his tomato omelet.

"Yeah." Tyson agreed, still chewing on his chicken sandwich.

"Tyson." Ray grimaced as he swatted the bread crumbs off his face. "Swallow before you talk."

Tyson swallowed his sandwich and replied sarcastically, "Yes father."

"I... had to take care of something." Anhara answered Max's question as she sat down.

"Assassin business." she elaborated.

"Then why is Ray with you?" Tyson asked.

"I... followed her." Ray admitted.

"Spare us the details, please." Max begged, returning to his omelet.

"Fine." Anhara sighed and she got up to get a cereal bowl.

Ray shook his head amusedly and stood up to follow his lover's example.

"With them around, we need to tone down it a bit." he suggested, as he stood beside her.

"A bit?" Anhara quirked a brow. "How about a lot?"

"Fine, a lot." Ray sighed. "But until the guys get their memories back."

"Alright." Anhara agreed.

* * *

"By the way, where are the other two?" Ray asked once the pair returned to the table.

"Kai's gone missing, as usual." Tyson pouted.

"But Kenny's gone too." Max pointed out. "It isn't like him to disappear without telling anyone of us."

"I think Kenny needs time alone to figure out things." Anhara voiced out her opinion.

"Could be." Max nodded, chewing slowly on his omelet.

"Don't worry Tate." Anhara grinned. "Kenny's mature enough to know when his 'alone time' ends. Unlike some people."

"She's right." both Ray and Max chorused.

"I resent that." Tyson muttered.

"The truth hurts, Granger." Anhara joked.

"She's got a point." Ray grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenny had arrived in an underground bar. Hopping onto one of the seats, the bartender asked, "So what will it be?"

"Milk please." Kenny requested.

"And make it a double." Dizzi quipped. "On the rocks."

After downing his drink, Kenny continued his research.

"Finally, we have some time to ourselves, huh Dizzi? So, let's get down to business." he noted.

"I'm all yours, Chief." Dizzi replied.

"I guess the best place to begin is at the beginning where it all started." Kenny mused. "That way, I can keep track of everything the Bladebreakers have learnt and it's the only way we'll get any better."

"Makes sense to me." Dizzi remarked.

"I'll record every detail of everything we've ever done since we've met Tyson and upload it to his special file. We'll gather so much data that it'll make even the All Starz's head spin. And once we've analyzed it all, the Bladebreakers will be the next Beyblading World Champions. Let me see, when was the first time I met Tyson. Oh yeah, now I remember, it was when the Carlos was stealing all of our blades."

* * *

Insert flashback to episode one.

* * *

"That's when _he_ showed up." Kenny added.

"Who's he?" Dizzi asked.

"Don't tell me you can't remember." Kenny chided. "It was Kai."

Insert flashback to the first beybattle between Tyson and Kai, with both Dragoon and Dranze emerging from their respective bit-chips. Insert one more flashback to the beybattle between Tyson and Max.

"And then, we were headed for the big time." Kenny added.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Dizzi quipped. "The Beyblade Regional Qualifying Tournament."

"It was Mr. Dickerson's idea to enter us and I thought we'll win it no problem." Kenny remarked.

"You didn't get out much there, did you Chief?" Dizzi joked.

"You want me to shut you down, Dizzi?" Kenny threatened.

* * *

Insert flashback to the semi-finals between Max and Kai.

* * *

"Say Chief, didn't Max lose the very first match?" Dizzi reminded.

"I told you, Dizzi, we have to learn from your failures too." Kenny told her. "And besides, we were only getting started. Just wait, the best was yet to come."

"Hey Dizzi." he added. "Do you remember we first set eyes on Ray?"

"Was it Tyson's first battle in the qualifying tournament?" Dizzi asked.

"Bingo!" Kenny beamed.

* * *

Insert flashback to the semi-finals between Tyson and Ray.

* * *

"That battle was totally intense. Ray and Tyson's bit-beasts went at each other like it was no tomorrow. Neither would give an inch. It was an all-out war. Then, from out of nowhere, it was over. At first, I didn't know who the winner was, but to my surprise, Tyson was battling at a thousand at the tournament." Kenny related

"Stop it Chief, you're getting me goosebumps just thinking about it." Dizzi chirped.

"And that was the first time I've ever witnessed Tyson's Dragoon Phantom Hurricane attack" Kenny added.

* * *

Insert flashback to the finals between Kai and Tyson.

* * *

"And after Tyson won that qualifying tournament, it was really the start of the Bladebreakers. " Kenny noted.

"It was... the happiest day of my life, Chief." Dizzi chirped.

"Will you quit joking around, Dizzi?" Kenny scolded. "I'm being serious."

"Well, can't blame a girl for trying, can't you?" Dizzi joked.

"Okay, where was I?" Kenny mused as he continued typing. "Oh yeah, Max had just had his first taste of playing with the big boys, while Tyson had just won his first tournament. There was when Mr. Dickerson decided to put together that included both Ray and Kai."

Dizzi coughed, "Aren't you forgetting about us?"

Ignoring her, Kenny continued, "The Bladebreakers had finally come together and before we knew it, we were on our plane heading straight for the Asian Tournament. But the question was, could we all work together as a team? We formed the Bladebreakers and we were off the the Asian Tournament in China. But first, we had a stopover in Hong Kong where we had a little back-alley run-in with Ray's old team: the White Tigers."

* * *

Insert flashback to the first meeting with Lee and the China team.

* * *

"Then, Mr. Dickerson introduced us to the Mystics; the former World Champions." Kenny added. "And as it turns out, Anhara _was_ the true team captain of the real Team Mystics."

"Do you remember how those girls totally kicked the White Tiger's butts?" Dizzi chirped.

"Yes." Kenny replied. "And surprisingly, the Mystics forfeited the finals, making the Bladebreakers win by default. Next, we headed for the American Tournament and this would be our toughest test ever, especially going up against the All Starz and all their data."

* * *

Flashback to the test beybattle between Emily and Anhara.

* * *

"Man, that girl sure has a lot of surprises up her sleeve." Dizzi remarked. "I mean, three attacks?"

"Max's mom was right when she said the Bladebreakers were inferior, or at least it looked that way at first. The All Starz were the best bladers and what was worse, their team had unlimited resources." Kenny related.

* * *

Insert flashback to the first meeting between Steven and Eddy. Insert one more flashback to Michael's dramatic entrance.

* * *

"The All Starz had everything. The data, the technology, but they would have to wait. First we had to make it to the finals and to get there, we had our hands full with some of the wildest opponents you could ever imagine." Kenny added.

* * *

Insert some more flashbacks of the American Beybattles before the finals. Insert a couple more flashbacks of the first two rounds in the finals.

* * *

"Remember the final round of the American Tournament, Dizzi?" Kenny inquired.

"That was a close call." Dizzi agreed.

* * *

Insert flashback to the final round between Micheal and Max.

* * *

"Wow Chief," Dizzi remarked. "You've come a long way from playing with beyblades in the playground. And to think, I knew you when you were a nobody."

"Yeah." Kenny agreed. "When you think about it, Dizzi, we were just a bunch of regular kids who loved to blade and since then, we've won two tournaments and the Bladebreakers have made a name for themselves which I'd never imagine would ever happen."

"What's next?" Dizzi asked. "A star on Hollywood?"

Kenny fell off his seat.

"Hey? What did I say?" Dizzi was confused.

"You just... might be right." Kenny moaned.

"So there you are." Tyson's voice interrupted.

"Tyson." Kenny blinked as he climbed back to his feet.

"We've been looking for you all afternoon, Chief." Tyson told him.

"Why did you disappear?" Max asked.

"I had a little unfinished work." Kenny explained.

"Yeah right, Chief." Ray scoffed. "Let's go."

"Go?" Kenny echoed. "Where are we going?"

"We've got a ship to catch." Tyson told him.

"Huh?" Kenny was confused.

"So, what do you think, Chief?" he asked once they dragged Kenny to the harbor.

"But where are we going?" Kenny asked.

Max chuckled, It's our little surprise."

"Stop yapping and get on board." Kai scolded. "We're about to leave."

"Aye, aye captain Kai." Tyson retorted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well that's ended. Read and review.


	11. Cruising for a Bruising

* * *

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I got this chapter out before anyone of you kills me. Anyway, this is Chapter 10. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? Sailor Moon and Beyblade won't be mine, even if I'm in my grave. The only things I own are this very lame plot and Anhara's bit-beast.

Chapter 10: Cruising for a Bruising

* * *

On the ship...

"Cold, desolate, forbidding, qualities you'll see first hand when you book an exciting vacation to Russia." Kenny had turned on the TV as he worked on his laptop. "Bring your friends, climb the snow-white mountains for some fun and frostbite."

"Boy, Russia sounds like fun." Kenny noted. "Can't wait to ge there."

"Penny for your thoughts, Chief?" Dizzi chirped. "Oh... keeping quiet are we? Well, whatever you're planning for the Bladebreakers, you can't keep it a secret from me. I can read your keystrokes. you're really typing up a storm today. At this rate, you're going to short-circuit my spellchecker."

_I just can't shake the feeling that we've had it too easy for too long._ Kenny mused. _To be the world's best bladers at the Russia tournament, we need to change. But what do we change exactly?_

"Ha!" Tyson burst into the room.

"I guess you've never heard of knocking before." Kenny noted.

"You can't be having much fun hanging around your cabin all day." Tyson remarked. "Am I right, Dizzi?"

"I'm not using my view screen if I could." Dizzi replied.

"So, let's do something about it then." Tyson suggested.

"And you never have to worry about falling through the ice." the TV droned. "Because even in July, it's always snowing."

"Kenny..." Tyson whined. "Come on. Why don't you and I go out on deck and get some fresh air?"

"Not a good idea, Tyson." Dizzi noted.

"Why not?" Tyson blinked.

* * *

On deck...

"I can't say I wasn't warned." Tyson noted.

"Chief, why didn't you say something?" he asked as Kenny threw up over the deck. "We didn't know you get seasick on boat trips."

"Neither did I, Tyson." Kenny admitted, sitting on a bench as Tyson patted his back. "This is my first boat trip ever and hopefully my last. My stomach can't take it."

"You'll get over it." Tyson remarked. "You just have to get your mind on something else."

"Maybe you're right." Kenny admitted. "I could spend some time developing the training regiment for the team. We're getting stale. We need to shake things up a bit.

"Actually, I have something else in mind to get your mind off being sick." Tyson corrected. "Something fun."

"What?" Kenny blinked.

"It's on the upper deck." Tyson pointed upwards.

"A little squirt of sunblock and the deck is your playground." he brought Kenny up to the swimming pool. "Um hm... this is the place to be. Time for a drip in the pool. Floating on an inner tube will make you forget all your troubles."

"But swimming's the worst thing for seasickness." Kenny pointed out. "Besides, we should be focusing on the new training regiment. It was Max who suggested it and he always thinks of the team first. He won't be thinking of goofing around in the pool.

"Hey!" Max called out _in_ the pool. "Pass it to me."

"You missed." one of the girls kidded, the beach ball landing on the water.

"Spoke too soon..." Kenny sweatdropped.

"Come on Kenny! Come on in! The water's perfect!" Max chirped. "Gee, you don't look so hot."

"No kidding." Kenny noted.

"Boy, he's quick." Tyson added.

"Cannonball!" Max splashed into the water.

"He's sick?" he blinked once he got up to shore.

"Seasick, actually." Tyson corrected. "I thought swimming might help, but..."

"Well, I'll show you a remedy that always settles my stomach." Max offered.

"Is that food I smell?" Tyson blinked, the trio stopping before a restaurant door.

"Yup, this boat has a four-star restaurant. Gourmet food is the answer to the problem." Max remarked.

"Good thinking, Max." Tyson noted. "I need a little fork and knife action."

"Has this boat set sail for stupidville or what?" Kenny snapped, stopping to the two in their tracks. "The last thing I want is food. But if you're hungry, Ray's at the ship has a cafeteria. Eat there, the service is faster. Ray's eager to hit the training circuit too and he wants to get going as soon as possible. He won't waste time eating in a shishi restaurant, now would he?"

"Man, I ate too much..." the _said_ teen emerged from the restaurant. "Hey, are you guys going to eat too?"

"No, Kenny's seasick." Tyson supplied.

"Seasick?" Ray echoed. "Good thing you found me. I know just the thing to get him feeling better. Follow me."

* * *

In the games arcade...

Wow, check it out!" Tyson gushed. "A game center. Noe this ship's got it going on."

"And how does this cure my seasickness?" Kenny inquired.

"Over here is the best part of the games room." Ray pointed to the Bey-dish.

"A Beyblade dish?" Kenny blinked. "That's surprising."

"Why? It shouldn't be." Max noted.

"Yeah, like I said, this boat's got it going on." Tyson agreed.

"We've been talking about training again." Ray pointed out. "And this seems like the perfect place. How 'bout it, Chief? You really to put us through our paces?"

"He's just itching to open up that laptop." Tyson agreed. "I've got first dibs."

"Hold on." Kenny stopped the three. "You can't challenge any of these kids to a match. They're all amateurs. You'll be beat them easily."

"You want us to battle each other?" Tyson asked.

"No, that's useless. You all know each other's moves by now." Kenny corrected.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Ray asked.

* * *

On deck...

"Okay, we have to start thinking outside the dish." Kenny started. "The first thing I want to do is review some of our previous battles. Examine their turning points."

"How much footage do you have, Dizzi?" Tyson thought to ask.

"I can start my own Beyblade channel." Dizzi quipped.

"So, in other words, a lot." Kenny supplied.

"No kidding." Tyson chuckled.

"Dizzi has a miniature satellite receiver to tune in to TV broadcasts as well as a built-in computer for image capturing. We don't use it often, but we're going to use it now because now is when we need it."

"I suppose you're right, Chief." Tyson agreed.

"I taught him everything he knows." Dizzi remarked.

"I've chosen moments from two specific battles for an important reason." Kenny added. "It's to highlight something about our team."

"Highlight what?" Tyson asked.

"Take a look." Kenny turned the laptop screen to him.

"Wow, this is exciting." Max noted. "It's like we're about to watch a movie. Anyone bring the popcorn?"

"Observe Tyson's first battle with Kai, before Kai joined the Bladebreakers and became our leader." Kenny started. "And most recently, his head-to-head match against Steve of the Allstaz at the American tournament."

"Hey, what gives?" Tyson exclaimed. "You're only showing our defeats, Chief. Or more specifically, you're showing my defeats."

"Not exactly." Kenny corrected. "You lost those battles, but in each case you won the best of three matches."

"Slow-mo instant replay anyone?" Dizzi joked.

"Save your bells and whistles for another time, Dizzi." Kenny scolded. "That's all we need to see now. I believe this highlights reveal a disturbing trend of our style of beyblading. More specifically, in our case, a lack of style altogether."

"Don't hold back, Chief." Dizzi chirped. "Tell us how you really feel."

"What disturbing trend?" Tyson blinked.

"Don't get me wrong though." Kenny added. "Each and every member of the Bladebreakers has some formidable skills."

"Boys, I agree on the Chief on this one." Dizzi added her two cents. "Ray, you show a balanced approach to your attacks. Max, you're a solid defense specialist. Tyson, as we all know, is an interfaced competitor. And Kai, is defensive yet direct."

"But even with these skills, most of our matches are won by our skin of our team." Kenny noted. "Close victories like that won't be enough anymore. Do any of you really think you're playing at a high enough level to win the Russian tournament?"

"I didn't think so." he added after the three teens remained silent. "You all know your competition is going to be much stronger."

"How much stronger exactly Chief?" Tyson asked.

"I wish I could tell Tyson, but the problem is we have next to no data on the European teams." Kenny admitted. "It's just too bad we only have one reach stopover in London before we hit Russia."

"Big Ben, big deal." Dizzi scoffed.

"I was thinking of if we had time we could dig up some dirt on these European squads." Kenny remarked. "But since we don't we have to focus on us and think of new ways to train as a team."

"New ways huh?" Max beamed. "Well, I'm up for anything. The more radical, the better."

"Here's what I propose." Kenny started. "We've been focusing too much on strategy lately. What you guys need is physical sharpness and that can be achieved by some old-fashioned workouts. Max, it's off to the weight room for you."

"Okay." Max winked.

"And as for you, Tyson." Kenny told the teen.

"Oh yeah, what do I get to do?" Tyson asked.

"You'll going to be jogging laps." Kenny supplied.

"Jogging?" Tyson whined. "What's the point of that?"

"You need to increase you stamina and learn the value of patience." Kenny replied. "Jogging is great cardio, clears your head. The distance around the proper main deck is approximately 250 meters. 40 laps around the deck will count about 10 kilometers."

"Hey, I'm the number cruncher around here." Dizzi complained.

"I have to do 40 laps." Tyson whined.

"Ray, your workout's going to be..." Kenny turned to the Chinese teen.

"Look, Chief." Ray cut him off. "You know how you have to wait an hour after eating before going swimming? Well, I just ate, so get back to you in an hour."

"Erm alright. I will." Kenny noted as Ray took off.

"Now, has anyone seen Kai?" he asked.

* * *

In the cargo hold...

"This may be the ship's cargo hold," Kai started, catching his re-bounced blade. "But there's no other place on board that's peaceful and quiet."

* * *

Somewhere else on the deck...

Tula was reminiscing about the past when the four Bit-Beasts' spirits appeared behind her.

"Tula-sama." Suzaku greeted their Goddess.

"Suzaku." Tula began, turning to the four Sacred Beasts. "Seiryuu, Byakko, Genbu. you've felt it, haven't you?"

"Yes." Seiryuu replied.

Tula sighed, "It's just as I feared, the Black Phoenix has awoken."

"My Lady..." Suzaku started.

"Forgive me, Suzaku." Tula replied. "If need be, I'll have to use the Heavenly Bow to seal the Black Phoenix's power back into the Sacred Totem."

"Don't be, My Lady." Suzaku assured her. "I'm fully aware the dangers if my dark twin's powers remained uncontained."

"Seiryuu, Byakko, Genbu, return to your avatars." Tula told the three Beast spirits. "There's something I have to reveal to Suzaku, alone."

"Of course." Seiryuu noted and the three turned into three streaks of lights of their respective colors and returned to their avatars.

"Suzaku." Tula begun. "You weren't one of the original guardians."

"What?" Suzaku gasped.

"It happened almost 5000 years ago." Tula revealed. "There was a tribe that worshipped the Phoenix. They were called the Flame Tribe. At the head was the Fire Priestess, whose position was handed down from generations. Each Fire Priestess was handed the power of Fire by the previous Priestess. The Flame Tribe wanted to use this power to rule the world. Amongst all the Fire Priestesses, Karin, had the greatest power. Countless men died from the Flame Tribe's sword and from Karin's fire. After seeing the death and destruction in the land, I descended to Earth. I had selected a place underneath the Yggdrasil and named it my Sanctuary."

"'I shall hereby establish law for the benefit of the land. All that desire to live here together, hear my words'" she quoted.

"I had brought forth three lesser gods when I descended." she continued. "The Cloud Guardian, Seiryuu. The Wind Guardian, Byakko. The Rain Guardian, Genbu. In those days, the crops of the land were abundant. And the world was prosperous. That nation was called Asgard. The vast land that was populated by the Drago people. I then commanded the three guardians to go to the North, East and West and live amongst the people. And there was peace all throughout the land. The Flame Tribe then felt like their reign over the world had been stolen from them they waged a war against me. They wanted to reclaim the land they thought they lost. The Fire Priestess, Karin, murdered countless numbers of my people. The Drago people decided to fight back, one of the men managing to wound Karin with a fallen arrow. Karin was trembling like an wounded animal when I found her. It was also the first time she laid eyes on me. Karin felt my absolute Cosmo and could not oppose it as I removed the arrow from her back and healed the wound. From the first time she had became the Fire Priestess she had never slept so deeply. Even for Karin, war had been a torment. From that day on, Karin no longer killed. She could no longer harm the Drago people. However, the Flame Tribe did not relent. They wanted their world back. The Fire Priestess, Karin, had no choice but to wager war again. But, a female warrior of the Drago Tribe, Sae-oh, stopped them. The war with the Flame Tribe was never-ending. Sae-oh shed tears of sorrow as she tended to the wounded of her tribe. I felt her pain as I watched her. And thus, I made a resolution to end the war. One night, I sought to meet Karin again. It was to take away her power over fire."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You people of the Gods will not survive long." Karin snapped, pointing her sword at the descending Tula. "You cannot even wage war and you want to rule the land? Use your Heavenly powers and try and kill me. I am the Fire Priestess, Karin!"_

_Tula just stood still, a Cosmo barrier encasing her as Karin's plunged her fire sword in her direction._

"_I did not come to kill men." Tula told the enraged Fire Priestess. "I came to save them."_

_Raising a hand, she drew the Power of Fire from Karin, the barrier flinging the Fire Priestess backwards._

* * *

"I then captured the power of Fire and encased it in a red orb." Tula added. "And I named it the 'Phoenix Heart'. Perhaps Karin had willingly relinquished her power of Fire. If she was the Fire Priestess no longer... if she did not have the power of Fire... she no longer had to fight against me."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You lost the power of Fire?" one of Karin's tribal council members asked._

"_We must retrieve it again!" another member insisted._

"_I shall slash her throat and bring back the power of Fire." another offered._

* * *

"At the mention harming me, Karin raised her sword." Tula continued. "And she killed the elders of her tribe who had raised her. She did it for me. Karin ran and ran. She ran towards Asgard. She had decided to become one of my people."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The Flame Tribe has been defeated and peace has returned to our people." Tula addressed the Drago Tribe. But the Flame Tribe will return to wage war again."_

"_Sae-oh." she turned to the female warrior._

"_I give you the 'Phoenix Heart'." she presented the fire orb to the newly-appointed Fire Bearer. "You will protect the people of the South. Within is the power of Fire that the people of the Earth discovered. As you are also the people of the Earth, use this power for the benefit of your people."_

"_I cannot..." Sae-oh stammered. "I will not be able to control the power. I am just an ordinary person."_

"_Man can make possible what is impossible." Tula told her._

"_How surprising." she appeared before Sae-oh that night as the Fire Bearer tested her power. "I gave you the orb so you could protect it. I did not know you would use it."_

"_Use it?" Sae-oh echoed. "The power of the Phoenix?"_

"_The Phoenix is the Guardian of the South." Tula supplied. "Although it is a gentle creature, its power is too strong. That is why I captured its power into the jewel."_

"_When you use the power of the Phoenix," she added, pulling one of Sae-oh's hands over the crystal around her neck. "You must always cover it with one hand. You must make sure that the Phoenix's power only goes through you."_

"_Through... me?" Sae-oh echoed._

"_So that you can control it." Tula explained. "Can you feel the warmth of the Phoenix's power?"_

"_Yes." Sae-oh nodded._

"_Receive that warmth with your heart." Tula added. "Then move it toward your fingers."_

"_It moves!" Sae-oh gaped, a fireball appearing on the palm of her other hand._

"_Then send it to where you want it to be." Tula instructed._

_Sae-oh nodded and lit the gateways' lights._

"_Do not forget." Tula added as Sae-oh continued to test her power. "You must always cover it with one hand and then send it out."_

"_All the fire we created last night is useless." Sae-oh sighed as the pair viewed the sunrise. "The Sun is so bright."_

"_The morning's sun is said to be heaven's greeting." Tula told her. "Wave to it and tell it your desires. The morning sun may grant you your desires."_

"_I can't." Sae-oh remarked after a while. "I'm afraid to even think it."_

"_Father, was you watching?" Tula asked. "I gave the 'Phoenix Heart' to this woman she will envelop the people in its warmth. And... she will be my High Priestess, as will the future avatars of the Phoenix. Remember her."_

_Karin watched as her hopes of being Tula's Priestess vanished into thin air._

* * *

"Karin, who had thrown away everything for me," Tula continued. "Was filled with hatred and jealousy."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_It is said that a girl of the Drago Tribe is with child, the next High Priestess." one of Karin's tribal leaders informed her._

* * *

"When Karin heard the news of Sae-oh's pregnancy, she made a decision." Tula added. "She would take away from Tula what was most precious to her, just as she did to her. The long-awaited moment came."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Dam-sae! Ginmaru!" the heavily pregnant Sae-oh gave her orders. "To your posts! Adoi! Go and see how many enemies are coming. Find out where they are coming from."_

* * *

"Karin unleashed her wrath on Sae-oh's village." Tula continued. "Karin had made an oath; if she could not be Tula's High Priestess in this life, she would be the next."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Heavens be praised! It's a girl, Tula-sama's new High Priestess!" the midwife told the new mother._

"_Darae, protect the child." Sae-oh told her assistant. "She is to be the next High Priestess. Protect her."_

"_To battle!" she declared, as Darae and the midwife fled with the infant, only to be cornered by Karin and her men._

_With the midwife killed and Darae wounded, Karin took the child._

"_Go and deliver my message." Karin told Darae. "If they want to see the child again, Tula must come to Star Hill. Tell her she must bring the power of Fire. The power was mine. I will have it back."_

"_Darae." Sae-oh hurried to the wounded girl's side after she had dispatched off her enemies. "What has happened? Where is the child?"_

"_Forgive me." Darae muttered._

"_Where is the child?" Sae-oh pressed._

"_Please forgive me." Darae mumbled, before breathing her last._

_After Sae-oh arrived on the top of Star Hill, she saw Karin at the edge of the cliff, the infant in her arms._

"_How is that you have come?" Karin snapped at her rival. "It should have been her before me."_

"_Give me back my child!" Sae-oh pressed._

"_I did not want to see you." Karin remarked. "If I see you, I..."_

_  
"Give me back my child." Sae-oh got to her feet. "She is innocent!"_

_  
"First give me what is mine." Karin demanded._

"_If I give it to you, will you return my baby?" Sae-oh asked._

"_My baby?" Karin scoffed. "Did you say 'my baby'?"_

"_This is the 'Phoenix Heart'." Sae-oh muttered. "She gave it to me. She wanted me to protect the people, to help them multiply in the land."_

"_The 'Phoenix Heart'?" Karin echoed. "The power of Fire was first mine!" before she leapt and attacked her rival. However, before she could deal the finishing blow, the aura of Fire burst from around Sae-oh._

"_My child..." Sae-oh muttered, approaching Karin. "Give me my child. Give me my child."_

"_Foolish are you Sae-oh, Daughter of Drago." Karin snorted, now forced to the edge of the cliff and she dropped the infant. "This child... could have been mine too."_

_Sae-oh let out a wrenching cry as her child fell to the abyss. Karin tried to take the 'Phoenix Heart', only to have the flames burn her._

_Just then, Tula had flew up onto the cliff, the infant in her arms._

"_Sae-oh." she started. "Sae-oh! Here is your child, Sae-oh."_

"_No... no, Sae-oh!" she gaped, when Sae-oh burst into flames, turning into the Black Phoenix. The said bird then spread its rage above the skies of Star Hill, Tula using her Cosmo to guard against the enraged flames. "Is this the Black Phoenix?"_

"_Byakko." she summoned the White Tiger._

_Byakko leapt onto the Black Phoenix's back and tried to subdue it._

"_Seiryuu. Genbu." Tula summoned the other two Guardians, knowing that Byakko was fighting a losing battle._

_Genbu's water doused the flames created by the Black Phoenix, only to have the fire reignited when Sae-oh opened her eyes._

* * *

"The three Guardians could not kill the Phoenix." Tula continued. "The four Guardians were created to control each other. The only one who could end the Phoenix's life was the one who created her, Tula herself."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Placing the infant on the ground, Tula manifested the Heavenly Bow."_

"_Sae-oh..." she started, pulling the bow string taunt and fired. "Forgive me."_

_As Sae-oh's life ebbed away, she floated into the waiting arms of her Goddess._

_Dropping a tear of remorse, she died in Tula's arms. Tula softly planted a kiss of forgiveness on her forehead._

_Picking up the infant, she turned to Karin._

_  
"What will it take for you to believe that I have come on behalf of all of you?" she asked the original Fire Bearer._

"_Are you going to spare me?" Karin pressed. I killed your High Priestess!"_

"_You are also one of my people." Tula added._

"_I have never wanted to be one of your people." Karin scoffed. "I was a queen myself."_

_Backing to the edge of the cliff, she allowed herself to fall off._

* * *

"To put out the fire the Black Phoenix had started, it rained for 7 days and 7 nights." Tula added. "Although the raging fires were extinguished, the world became submerged in water. The rain had stopped, but the world was submerged in deep waters. And the land of Asgard was scattered, because I returned to Mount Olympus."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Even though I came to fulfill Heaven's will to bless and prosper the people, I have failed my task. I will return to Mount Olympus. I will leave on Earth the symbols of Seiryuu, Byakko, Genbu and Suzaku." Tula sealed the four Guardians into their respective Sacred Totems. "One day, my reincarnation will be sent to the world. That day, the symbols of the four Guardians will also awaken. When my reincarnation is born, a star will announce her birth. And all those who await her will see."_

* * *

"Do you understand now, Suzaku." Tula remarked. "The true origins of you and the Black Phoenix."

"Yes...." Suzaku stammered, returning to her avatar, still shell-shocked at the revelation.

* * *

In the games arcade...

"Hey I won!" a kid whooped.

"I'm up next." his companion added and turned to Robert. "But, I need an opponent."

"Nice hair." the first kid remarked. "Or is that a helmet?"

"He's just joking, really." the second kid replied. "We like the look."

"You've been stand there, watching us battle from the side-lines." the first kid noted. "How about playing an actual match."

"Yeah." the second kid pressed.

"So what do you say?" the first kid blocked Robert's path. "That you in?"

* * *

On deck...

"Kenny can talk the talk, but can he jog the jog?" Tyson panted. "I didn't see him doing any exercise, except for typing in his laptop, that is. Boy, 40 laps around the ship didn't seem a lot at first."

"Mustache guy again." he added, running past the sleeping tourist. "I'm tired of seeing that tacky shirt."

"No more running!" he finally snapped. "If Chief doesn't think up a better idea, he'll be the one running, from me!"

* * *

In the games arcade...

"Now, this is more I like it." Tyson arrived back at the Bey-dish. "Excuse me."

"What happened here?" he asked, pushing his way through. "This place is littered with busted Beyblades. It's like a wrecking yard in here."

"That guy in the purple hair." a blond kid pointed to Robert. "He destroyed our Beyblades. It wasn't enough to beat us, he's viscous."

"You're not going anywhere." a kid stepped up. "Not until I get my chance to take you down, big shot!"

"Three, two, one!" he begun to the countdown "Let it rip!"

Robert released his Beyblade, slicing his opponent's blade into half.

"No..." the kid stammered. "My Beyblade... he destroyed it!"

"Not so fast." Tyson snapped, stopping Robert in his tracks. "A true Beyblader doesn't need to destroy his opponent's blade. Who are you anyway? Well?"

"A better question would be this: why did you care what happens these kids?" Robert retorted. "They're lousy amateurs. Just because they can pull a rip-cord they automatically think they're Beybladers? It's laughable. I had to put them in their place. This game must be taken seriously."

"Well, you're a bully." Tyson snapped. "And because of you, these kids might never want to play again."

"Like I care." Robert scoffed. "Hey, they challenged me. I'm the the bully."

"Who are you?" Tyson demanded.

"I'm just like everyone else on this cruise ship." Robert replied. "A traveler crossing the Atlantic to get to Europe and who are you?"

"I'm Tyson, from the Bladebreakers team." Tyson snapped.

"The Bladebreakers?" the crowd hushed. "He's awesome! How cool is that!? No way, it can't be! Talk about perfect timing. _The_ Tyson?"

"I guess so." Tyson chuckled. "Heard of me?"

"Tyson, it's all up to you now." Robert's latest victim told him.

"Battle him for us and beat him." the blond added.

"Well, I'm no amateur." Tyson challenged Robert. "I am a professional and I challenge you, Mr. Bully."

"Big deal." Robert scoffed. "I've seen your team battle on TV. You bored me so much I fell asleep on the couch. You're just a pretender who got lucky, that's all. Now if you would excuse me, I have first-class luxury suite to return to."

"I think, you're scared." Tyson retorted.

"I tried to let you go off gracefully, but when I'm accused of being a coward, you forced me to respond." Robert remarked. "And you'll be sorry you ever did."

* * *

On deck...

"I'll give anything to settle my stomach." Kenny whined. "To eat just one meal that doesn't go overboard a minute later."

"Hurry! There's a big Beyblade match going on." a kid told his partner.

"I bet Tyson wishes he were watching that match, instead of jogging." Kenny remarked.

"One of the players is Tyson, from the Bladebreakers." the kid added, causing Kenny to fall off his chair.

"Oh, Tyson." Kenny sighed.

* * *

On the other side of the deck...

"That kid that is jogging is letting it rip down the games room. Come on." a kid told his companion.

_Tyson's starting a match?_ Ray wondered. _Why wasn't I told?_

* * *

In the weights room...

_I don't think my weighing machine is working._ Max grimaced. _Why can't I make it move?_

"Some kid from the Bladebreakers is going battle downstairs." a kid told his friend as they ran past Max.

"Some kid?" Max echoed. "It's Tyson!"

* * *

In the games arcade...

"Tyson, you're supposed to be jogging." Kenny scolded.

"Did you do this?" he asked, looking at the pile of demolished beyblades.

"Of course not, Chief." Tyson snapped. "But I'm here to take down the guy who did. The jogging will have to wait."

"I understand." Kenny noted.

"Who did this?" Max was shocked at the pile of destroyed beyblades.

"He hasn't coughed up his name yet." Tyson replied.

"Hey Kai." Kenny looked at the team leader.

"I don't recognize him, but obviously he's very good." Kai replied.

_I'll be the judge of that. It's been a long time I took on someone I knew nothing about._ Tyson mused. _But I'll make sure this dude never forgets who I am._

"Three, two, one." he started the countdown. "Let it rip!"

"Alright Bullet Boy, I'll teach you to pick on kids who're just trying to have some fun." Tyson swore.

"The only thing you'll be teaching me is how badly a chump like you can lose." Robert laughed.

_This guy must be a professional._ Kenny thought. _So how come we haven't seen him play before?_

"Hey Chief, Bit-Beast got your tongue?" Dizzi teased. "Uh-oh, hold the phone, I'm getting some serious seismic readings from this guy's beyblade."

"Go back to your luxury suite, order room service because I'm sending you packing." Tyson snapped. "Dragoon, attack!"

"Sweet huh?" he noted, the two beyblades meeting head-on.

"Now, feel the heat." Robert smirked.

"Wow, this guy is powerful." Max blinked.

"That's an understatement." Ray agreed.

"He's shutting me out!' Tyson gasped.

"No!" he exclaimed, his beyblade flying out of the the Bey-dish.

"Another win for me." Robert remarked.

"Not so fast, dude." Tyson retorted, Dragoon landing back into the dish. "I'm far from done."

"Believe what you want, kid." Robert barked. "Your chances of winning this match is 0."

_It's secret weapon time._ Tyson decided, amidst the cheers.

"Alright Dragoon, attack!" he summoned his Bit-Beast. "Say hello to my Bit-Beast, bud." "Now say goodbye!"

_I don't get it, Dragoon's too squat._ He mused.

"So, you're a small fry with a big toy. Impressive." Robert noted. "But utterly useless."

"Griffolyon!" he called his Bit-Beast.

The giant griffin appeared at its master's call.

"That Bit-Beast..." Max gaped.

"Is huge." Kenny added.

_I knew there were ones out there like this._ Kai thought. _We just got our wakeup call._

"I'm not fooled." Tyson snapped. "Because real Bit-Beasts aren't nearly that big."

"Oh, but he's very real." Robert scoffed. "As you're about to see!"

"So powerful..." Max gaped as the two beasts decked it out.

"I think Tyson's in real trouble." Ray added.

"Stay with it." Tyson growled.

"Dragoon is totally overwhelmed." Kenny noted.

"He's hesitating." Max added.

"Yeah, but that other one isn't." Kenny remarked. "Tyson,doesn't have a clue about how to fight it."

"Griffolyon!" Robert barked. "Attack!"

The griffin released its 'Wing Dagger' attack on Dragoon, the resulting aftershock knocking Tyson to the ground.

"Dragoon." Tyson gasped when his beyblade rolled out of the Bey-dish.

"That's for making me use Griffolyon." Robert remarked, collecting his beyblade. "I didn't need him to defeat this patsy wannabes, but you just had to show how great you were because of your Bit-Beast. Well, here's a news flash for you, genius, it's puny and weak and so are you. You think you're so skilful, you don't deserve to be on the same boat with me. So stay out of my way."

"Now, if you would excuse me I have a party on the first-class deck to attend." he added.

"We're still waiting." Kai cut in. "Fro your name that is."

"That name is Robert." Robert replied.

* * *

On the deck...

"Finally, I get to use my slow-mo feature." Dizzi chirped. "Check out the motion of Robert's beyblade."

"It has the fastest spinning velocity we've seen." Kenny exclaimed. "No wonder it ripped through all those kids' beyblades. It generated gale-forced winds."

"Don't feel bad, Tyson." he added. "Your heart was in the right place when you offered to help all those kids. You didn't know he'll be using some kind of super Bit-Beast."

"How can this happen, Chief?" Ray thought to ask. "By now, we should be prepared for anything."

"Well, we're not." Kenny admitted. "And the reason is obvious. See, not all of the world's best Beybladers go to the tournaments. We have some serious blanks in our knowledge base."

"Like that matters." Tyson snorted.

"Say again?" Kenny echoed.

"Robert hammered it home guys. We're completely out of our league." Tyson remarked. If there're other mega Bit-beasts out there, we're doomed."

"How can you say that?" Max asked. "You're always the first to say we should never throw in the towel."

"Max is right, you know." Kenny agreed. "There's no point in panicking over just one loss."

"Sure, easy for you to say." Tyson snorted. "You're not the one who lost. If I hadn't pulled back in the last minute, he would have destroyed Dragoon. I flinched and I choked."

"Tyson." Kenny chided.

"I blew it, Chief!" Tyson rebuked. "I let those kids down and I let my team down!"

"Good thing Dizzi's camera's off." Ray noted. "I won't want to replay this."

"How the heck did Dragoon pick such a pathetic avatar?" Anhara shook her head.

"What was that?" Tyson fumed.

"She's right" Kai cut in. "You should always remember this low point. Not you on your knees specifically, but how our team was defeated by an outsiders. This will be a constant reminder on how we can never rest on our morels. I'm referring to the whole team, Tyson. Your defeat could happen to any of us."

"And so he becomes a leader." Anhara muttered.

"That's good advice, Kai." Tyson admitted.

"It sure is." Kenny agreed. "I feel a bonding moment coming on. But before we have a group hug, I suggest we go back to our training."

"Kenny, I think your seasickness is gone." Ray noted.

"So it is." Kenny remarked.

"Chief, I'm ready for your training regiment. Whatever you say goes." Tyson commented.

"Glad to hear it." Kenny nodded.

_I promise you this Dragoon._ Tyson looked at his Bit-chip. _We won't be caught unprepared again. We're going to open up our minds to new strategies, new possibilities, because we don't know how many more Beybladers like Robert there are out there. We're sure going to find out._

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, that's one long chapter. Hope the length makes up for my tardiness, so please be a dear and read and review.


	12. London Calling

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I got this chapter out before anyone of you kills me. Anyway, this is Chapter 11. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? Sailor Moon and Beyblade won't be mine, even when I'm in my grave. The only things I own are this very lame plot and Anhara's bit-beast.

Chapter 11: London Calling

* * *

"Great Britain, huh?" Ray mused, once the ship docked. "It's pretty. But where are those white cliffs of Dover I've heard so much about?"

"We passed those during the night, tiger." Anhara explained. "Dover's long gone."

"I know that." Ray remarked.

"Right…" Anhara muttered.

"So, where are we?" Ray asked.

"It looks like we're in South Hampton." Kenny supplied.

"Hey guys." Tyson called. "What's up?"

"Look who's _finally _decided to wake up." Anhara joked.

"What's the hold-up?" Tyson asked. "Why is the ship docking? Are we in Russia already?"

"Not just yet." Kenny replied.

"South Hampton is a halfway mark." Ray explained. "We're almost there. What's wrong?" he asked, when Tyson's attention was diverted.

"It's that beyblader, Robert." Tyson replied. "The guy who almost shredded Dragoon. His bit-beast, Griffolyon, was ginormous compared to Dragoon. He's the strongest beyblader I've ever come across. He beat me without even breaking a sweat."

"I don't get it." Ray mused. "If this ship is taking us to Russia, why is Robert getting off here?"

"I bet he's bored with the ship's food, so he's going into town for breakfast." Max guessed.

"Leaving for breakfast?" Ray grinned. "That sounds like a pretty good idea to me."

"Then why don't we go too?" Max suggested.

"We don't know how long the ship's docking." Anhara reminded. "What happens if it leaves without us?"

"Don't worry about it." The captain assured. "This ship won't be leaving for another six hours."

"Six whole hours?" Kenny echoed. "In that case, there's plenty of time. I vote that we go."

* * *

"See?" Tyson prodded. "That took no time at all."

"And how do you _explain_ this?" Anhara deathpanned, thumbing the empty dock.

"Great…" Kai muttered.

"Where did the ship go?" Tyson wondered.

"Sir," Anhara turned to one of the workers. "Where's the ship that was docked here?"

"It set sail for about an hour ago." The worker informed.

"It set sail?" Kenny, Tyson and Max exclaimed.

"Remind me _again_ why I took this mission?" Anhara sighed, already feeling a migraine coming on.

"Don't panic." Ray assured. "The ship set sail and we have to get to Russia. Has anyone here got any ideas how we can do that?"

"Why don't we call Mr. Dickerson?" Max suggested. "He's the one who paid for our boat tickets in the first place."

"But how can we reach him in Russia?" Kenny sighed. "I told him to fly in and get things ready for our arrival. I didn't anticipate losing our ship halfway there."

"We'll never find him now." Tyson sighed.

"Wrong." Ray corrected. "I know where we can find the address."

* * *

"Great, I finally get to see Big Ben and it just remains me just how much time we've lost." Kenny muttered. "Why are we in London, Ray? Russia's in the other direction."

"Because, there's a very special building in London." Ray replied.

"You mean we're going to Buckingham Palace?" Tyson asked.

"No, Tyson." Ray corrected. "We're going to BBA's British office. If anyone who can find Mr. Dickerson, it's them."

* * *

"Package for the Bladebreakers." The porter informed. "Here you go." He handed the envelope to Kenny.

"It's a video tape." Kenny blinked as the black tape cluttered to the ground.

"That's my father!" Tyson exclaimed when Tatsuya came on screen. "Honest, that's my dad. I haven't heard from him for maybe, six or seven months, now. He's on a dig."

"Archaeologist?" Ray guessed.

"He's been working on the same project for since, I can't remember." Tyson added.

"He seems to be delivering some kind of lecture." Anhara noted.

"We can finally confirm our speculations." Tatsuya reported. "They have existed and interacted with our civilizations since the birth of man. Their images appear as titles in early civilizations, such as Ancient Babylon and Egypt. Although different societies give them different names, the translated meaning always remains the same. They are always considered to be powerful, sacred spirits; part mythological, part magic, a melting of both science and nature. Today, they have a new name: Beyblade Bit-beasts. According to legends, most sacred spirits exists in animal forms. They appear in hundreds of fables, fairy tale and myths; always attached to a small object and appearing in a powerful burst of energy whenever called upon. These sacred spirits are revered as a symbol of great power in countries all over the world. However, there are some notable exceptions to this rule. There are some powerful spirits that have grown evil over the centuries. That sums up our initial findings. I'll report again as soon as we discover anything else."

* * *

"So Tyson's dad has been researching bit-beasts all this time?" Max echoed.

"And his findings are amazing." Kenny gushed.

"We don't know who sent the video tape." Ray stated.

"But it looks like someone wants us to know about the history of bit-beasts." Anhara sipped her black coffee. "There's a lot more going here than just beyblading."

"Sweet Kami, Anhara." Ray remarked, eyeing the three empty cups by her side. "You won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Nah, I can go through five of these and _still_ sleep." Anhara waved his concern off.

"Hey!" Tyson protested, Cenotaph's beyblade knocking Dragoon out of his hands. "Stop him!" he took off after the Dark Blader. "He's got Dragoon."

"There he is." Ray spotted the retreating Cenotaph.

"Dragoon!" Tyson stopped, Sarcopholon's blade circling the Beyblade.

"I call upon the Dark Blade, the source of my power." Cenotaph chanted. "Sarcopholon!"

"I think it's one of those evil bit-beasts Tyson's dad talked about." Ray realized.

"I can sense waves of dark energy radiating from him." Anhara concurred.

"Are you ready, Max?" Ray growled.

"Wait, we need to make a plan." Kai protested.

"Why can't men just accept advice?" Anhara sighed. "It's a trap, that's why he led us here."

"It's time to fight back." Tyson retorted.

"Sarcopholon, destroy them!" Cenotaph ordered, once he had his bit-beast wrap both Draciel and Drigger in its bandages.

"Hey, Kai, thinking what I'm thinking?" Anhara smirked.

The Russian returned her smirk and stepped up, "Not yet. There's still one Beyblade left. Come and get me, you walking bandage." With that, he launched Dranzer.

"You really need to work on your insults." Anhara joked, releasing Frostbite.

"It's getting closer." Ray gaped.

"They'll be caught." Max exclaimed, both Sarcopholon's arms closing in on the zigzagging Beyblades.

"That's it, follow the leader." Kai grinned, the two arms snaking through the staircases. "Fire Arrow!" he instructed, Dranzer's flames releasing Drigger and Draciel.

"Freezing Shockwave!" Anhara barked, Frostbite emerging from her bit, releasing a wave of icy energy that forced Sarcopholon back into its blade.

"Dragoon, you're safe now." Tyson retrieved his Beyblade.

"Come out of there!" Anhara demanded, tossing her kunai at the sewer cover.

"Very well." Cenotaph appeared. "I am your destruction. Sarcopholon, retreat!" and reclaimed his Beyblade. "You won't be so lucky when we meet again."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Next Stop, France

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I got this chapter out before anyone of you kills me. Anyway, this is Chapter 12. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? Sailor Moon and Beyblade won't be mine, even when I'm in my grave. The only things I own are this very lame plot and Anhara's bit-beast.

Chapter 12: Next Stop, France

* * *

"I really hope the guys can forgive me for pulling this." Anhara muttered, having left a note in the room to inform the team that she was heading off to Paris ahead of them. Flipping open her cell-phone, she dialled a number and then entered an extension.

* * *

Oliver Polanski's rotary phone rang and the French took the call. "Good afternoon, Oliver here. Oh, hey Anhara, this is a pleasant surprise. I take it this isn't a social call."

* * *

"You're quite right on that." Anhara replied. "Zomb and his group are back, reborn with bit-beast powered Beyblades; the undead type I might add."

* * *

"I see." Oliver noted. "Thanks for the heads up, Anhara. I'll let the others know. And by the way, Enrique says you still owe him a dance, Johnny wants a rematch after the last practice session and Robert wants to finish that last chess game."

* * *

"Tell them I'll have to do a rain check on that." Anhara chuckled.

* * *

"Gotcha." Oliver grinned and hung up.

* * *

Anhara leaned back against her seat and sipped her double espresso, her mind going back memory lane as she recalled how she met the four strongest bladers in Europe nine months ago. The funny thing was: the reason why she met them had _nothing_ to do with beyblading.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Ms Meioh," Robert greeted his guests. "Please, take a seat." He gestured._

"_So, to what honour do I have to be in the presence of the Jürgen's' family head?" Setsuna inquired._

"_As you would know," Robert rested his clasped hands on the table. "Now that my late father is six feet under, the opposing forces to his power have risen. If they were to succeed, the entire German aristocracy will be thrown into havoc."_

"_I see," Setsuna nodded slowly. "So, our services are required to… prevent this uprising."_

"_Yes," Robert replied. "I want your agents to remove the leader of the revolt. I believe you would know him well enough, Senator Zaphir."_

"_As in the current ruler of Marco?" Anhara echoed._

"_The very same." Robert confirmed._

"_We accept." Setsuna replied firmly._

"_Our intelligence has also gathered word of him wanting to start another war, on a worldwide-scale." Anhara explained. "He is a war monger and must be stopped."_

"_Agreed." Robert concurred._

_Setsuna smiled mysteriously and stood up, "Now that the contract is finalized, I'll leave my best agent in your hands, Mr. Jürgen."_

"_Best agent?" Johnny questioned in disbelief, looking at the feline-like girl. "Her?"_

"_Perhaps, you might want to test her skills, Mr McGregor." Setsuna smiled and exited._

"_Right…" Johnny was unconvinced. "I can't believe she is the best they have to offer. The Guild's standards have clearly…" the Scottish was immediately silenced when a kunai nicked his cheek._

"_Most assassins have forgotten about the old school method of silent killing." Anhara whispered lowly, a kunai rested against Johnny's neck. "Many modern-day assassins have forgotten the ancient art, not with ranged firearms and all. I am the very few who still remember the old art."_

"_Johnny, if you are done antagonizing her…" Robert smirked._

"_Let's get down to the details." Anhara retook her seat. "Do you have a plan, Mr Jürgen, or do we have to play it by ear and adapt to the situation?"_

"_Actually…" Robert spread out a map and a small stack of jotted papers. "I have Zaphir's detailed itinerary for the next three weeks written here."_

"_Very thorough." Anhara let out a low whistle. "I see…" she smiled, realizing what Robert was planning. "You want Zaphir's assassination to take place during the yearly Saratoga through-bred auction."_

"_Correct." Robert nodded._

"_She is good." Johnny was impressed._

* * *

_"I never knew you were into horse-racing, Robert." Oliver remarked, having met his German friend at Saratoga some two weeks later._

"_Neither did I." Enrique agreed. "And who's the girl?" he nodded over to Anhara._

"_Guys, allow me to introduce." Robert stated. "Oliver, Enrique, this is Anhara Yami, my second-cousin, Setsuna Meioh's adopted daughter."_

"_Cousin?" Oliver echoed. "But you don't have… oh…" he stopped himself when Johnny whispered something into his ear._

"_Anhara," Robert turned to his companion. "The two here are Enrique Giancarlo and Oliver Polanski. I believe you've met Johnny. Mr. Fairfield." He headed off to greet the organizer of the kick-off party._

"_Thanks a lot, Robert." Anhara muttered. "Now just how do you expect me to pull this off?"_

"_Play by ear?" Enrique offered. "Shall we?" he offered his arm. "Did anyone tell you that you look totally gorgeous in that dress?" he pulled out the Giancarlo charm. "Blue is definitely your colour."_

"_Thanks." Anhara gave him a cool smile, glancing down at her short turquoise dress with spaghetti straps. "My boyfriend likes me in blue, too."_

"_I should have figured someone like you would be taken." The blond grinned, unfazed by the fact._

"_Burn." Oliver joked._

"_Rejected." Johnny jeered. "So much for the Giancarlo charisma."_

* * *

_"Who are you…" Zaphir stammered, sensing a presence in the Fairfield famed rose gardens._

"_Your end." Anhara said. "Seems your friend Lopez didn't like you going back on your word."_

_"Lopez's a fool. He told you about our deal?" Zaphir pressed._

_"No, but we stole his files after he gave us a job." Anhara lied smoothly._

"_Us?" Zaphir was intrigued._

"_The Assassins' Guild."_

_Zaphir had heard of the guild of assassins whose order was beyond even the law. __"I'll double whatever he's paying you."_

_Anhara shook her head. "Why do they always try and negotiate?"_

"_What…" Zaphir gaped, suddenly feeling his heartbeat race. "Did… you… do?"_

"_Why do you assume that I did anything?" Anhara deathpanned. "When you should be blaming the __recombinant virus your oh-so-brilliant scientists created? I merely sped up the process."_

"_But how…" Zaphir stammered. "Menthol… it was in the champagne glass…" he realized, remembering the tube of cough lozenge he had with him._

"_Your plan for starting another world war by using a worldwide biological virus has backfired, Zaphir." Anhara declared. "My team is now currently placing your co-conspirators under arrest."_

"_It can't… be…" Zaphir collapsed to the ground, choking on his bloodied vomit._

_Anhara let out a small sigh and dialled for an ambulance._

* * *

_"That's fast." Robert remarked, once Zaphir was taken to hospital and the elder Fairfield was running damage control, Anhara already given her statement to the police officers._

"_Not entirely my doing." Anhara shrugged. "He was already infected by the recombinant virus; I only capitalized on that fact."_

"_But menthol?" Oliver echoed in disbelief. "How did you pull _that_ off?"_

"_Hey, even the greatest of men can be defeated by the simplest of things." Anhara shrugged. "I just dissolved a menthol-based cough lozenge into his glass; a lozenge he is known to take regularly to curb his smoking-related coughs."_

"_So, it'll be taken to be ignorance." Enrique nodded. "Nice..."_

"_But are you sure he's _really_ dead?" Johnny asked._

"_Given what the Guild's intelligence has on the virus and the menthol lozenge in his champagne glass, I'm 100% certain he'll be dead on arrival." Anhara was confident._

"_And you get to keep your hands clean." Enrique grinned._

* * *

"Yo, Anhara." Enrique started over the assassin's cell phone. "Oliver just informed me about Cenotaph. You sure it's them?"

"They appeared right _in front of _me and my current mission." Anhara retorted.

"Right, sorry." The Roman muttered. "By the way, you still owe me…"

"Enrique, shut up!" Anhara cut him off and ended the call. "Pervert, if I catch you groping my butt one more time…"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Last Tangle in Paris

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I got this chapter out before anyone of you kills me. Anyway, this is Chapter 13. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? Sailor Moon and Beyblade won't be mine, even when I'm in my grave. The only things I own are this very lame plot and Anhara's bit-beast.

Chapter 13: Last Tangle in Paris

* * *

"Pant, pant, pant." Anhara skidded to a stop, her kunai still raised as she defended herself against her CQC mentor. "Raishi-sensei, can't you let me win, just once?" she whined.

"And where's the fun in that?" the middle-aged fighter grinned, his eyes never leaving his book.

"Sensei, I hate you." Anhara muttered and went into defence mode.

* * *

"I found you!" Zomb laughed, spread-eagle on the Eiffel Tower's window.

"Help us!" Tyson and Kenny cried out.

"I think he's gone." Tyson blinked, peering out to see Zomb had vanished.

"Sorry to take so long, boys." Zomb appeared behind them. "I think you have something we want."

"Give us your Bit-beasts right now." The Dark Bladers demanded.

"Not a chance." Tyson retorted. "Why don't you pick on a zombie your own size?"

"Tyson, Kenny." Ray rushed into the scene. "Not these guys again."

"The Dark Bladers." Max glared.

"But we're outnumbered." Kenny muttered as the three teens readied to battle. "It's four-on-three. Where the heck is Kai?"

"This is your last chance to surrender your Bit-beasts, my friends." Sanguinex warned.

"Well, what's your answer?" Cenotaph taunted.

"It's no, get it?" Tyson snapped.

"We want to know why you need our Bit-beasts." Ray demanded.

"Silence boy." Lupinex growled.

"Hang on, Lupinex." Sanguinex cut him off. "Maybe we do own them an explanation. So let me explain it to them. In the not too distant past, we ran into a little setback. A few years ago, we each did battle and lost. So we vowed to retrieve all the Bit-beasts in the world."

"That doesn't make any sense." Max argued.

"It makes perfect sense," Sanguinex corrected. "If you'll only listen. I have a tale that would make your blood run cold and maybe you'll understand." And then related how each of them was soundly defeated by the Majestics. "That day the dark skies gave us the power to finish our quest. Surrender your Bit-beasts or suffer the consequences."

"Don't you know you have to earn a Bit-beast?" Tyson retorted.

"We don't play by your rules." Zomb shot back. "Now you'll play by ours."

"Battle blade!" Tyson released Dragoon, the other two following suit as the Dark Blades unlashed their own blades.

"The odds are stacked against us, Diz." Kenny remarked. "And I don't think we stand a chance at winning unless some miracle happens. I hate to break the bad news, but it looks like we're going to have to be turned into zombies. Give them all you've got, guys." He encouraged.

"We're trying, Chief." Tyson argued. "Okay, we give up." He relented.

"I thought we had a pact never to surrender." Kai joked.

"So, what took you so long?" Tyson grinned.

"Finding our waylaid protector." Kai thumbed his back.

"Hey, I left a note saying I'm paying my sensei a visit." Anhara defended.

"A three-hour spar isn't exactly 'a visit'." Kai deathpanned. "Although, he kicked your ass pretty good, not to mention while still reading a book."

"Raishi-sensei has been a master for decades." Anhara shot back.

"Good, another victim." Zomb smirked. "And maybe this one will be intelligent enough to hand over his Bit-beast."

"Hey, sorry pal." Kai snapped. "Never! Any last words, you freaks?"

"Wolf Storm, show no mercy!" Lupinex barked.

"Dranzer, finish them off!" Kai ordered. "Time to finish what you started."

"It's defenceless." Cenotaph exclaimed, the werewolf Bit-beast was forced back into its bit.

"Time to join the party!" Tyson declared.

Taking the cue, the others counterattacked.

"You haven't seen the last of us." Cenotaph growled, the Dark Bladers retreating.

"I've never seen a battle like that before." Oliver admitted, cutting in. "I decided to hang around for the whole thing and I was ready to finish them off if you ran into trouble. Don't get me wrong or anything." He protested. "I honestly never thought for a minute you'll lose. But think about the worst case scenario: if they start to win, you'll need a backup."

"Just who do you think you are?" Tyson glared. "Maybe you belong to that freak show."

"Get serious." Oliver chided. "Do I look like I have anything to do with them? I have a score to settle with those guys. I guess I should introduce myself."

"His name is Oliver, Oliver Polanski." Anhara supplied. "Just admit it, Oliver. You just don't want the Eiffel Tower trashed." She smirked.

"That too." Oliver returned her smirk. "But you're not too bright." He turned to Tyson. "I don't mean to be too critical, but with all the power your blades possess, I think that you could have more control over your Bit-beasts." With that, he walked off.

Anhara just snorted, "Some things just never change."

"Wait a sec, you know that guy?" Tyson asked.

"Just a fleeting acquaintance from one of my past missions." Anhara replied. "And if I remember it correctly, that was in Saratoga. I think I left that black-tie dress lying somewhere." She mused.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
